Donne moi ton cœur pour parler d'amour, et non ton corps
by tonaru
Summary: Dans la société actuelle, chacun peut aspirer à un statut social important, mais on peut tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Ce sont les aléas de la vie. Quelle est la probabilité, aussi minime soit-elle que deux personnes diamétralement opposées et affublées de problèmes aux antipodes les uns des autres, puissent pour autant s'aimer ? (Dys) Merci a Elia Noshi! (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui comme habitude je vais au boulot, mon frère n'aime pas trop que je travaille la nuit après les cours. Mais je n'ai pas le choix après tout, je suis pauvre, orphelin, et le seul argent qui nous reste se sont les allocs que l'on touche, la bourse et quelques aides financières de notre oncle - en radin qu'il nous donne- nous sommes pitoyables . Je parie que vous voulez savoir mon travail ? Ben, c'est simple je suis barman dans une des boites de nuit les plus chaudes. On me demande souvent d'allumer les veilles peaux pour avoir un pourboire, mais je n'apprécie pas cette idée. Mes talents de séduction, sont tellement parfaits, que je ne peux pas les montrer à n'importe qui. Déjà que mon physique est magnifique.

-Sasuke on te demande a l'accueil bouge tes fesses!

S'il savait tous les moyens que je connais pour le faire taire…On ne parle pas ainsi à un UCHIWA! J'enrichis ta boite depuis que je bosse ici, tu devrais t'agenouiller devant moi ! Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la caisse et aperçu une jeune blonde blond dont l'une de ses franges cachai l'un de ses yeux. Au moment ou je prenais notes et encaissai les commandes, la jeune femme me lança des regards à la limite de la provocation. Je rêve, elle tente de séduire comme ça ? La jeune femme posa sa poitrine généreuse sur le comptoir, et tenta de me caresser les mains, je repoussa aussitôt son avance…ce n'est vraiment pas ma soirée.

« -Que puis-je pour vous madame ?

-Deux verres de tequila !

-Très bien je vous sers toute de suite !.

-Tu es trop beau pour travailler ici, vient avec moi ! Je n'ouvrirais les jambes que pour toi !

-Euh... excusez-moi madame, mais il m'est impossible pour moi de vous satisfaire, cependant si vous le désirez, il y a plein de gigolos dans la rue en face.»

Attend elle a réellement cru que j'allais la suivre ? Ma pauvre je suis trop heureux être de l'autre bord tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? sais-tu au moins a qui tu t'adresse ? C'est Nakamikase ! J'espère que tu m'as comprise Baka !

J'aurais habituellement dit que c'est ma réplique, mais étant donné ma situation actuelle, au vu de mon boulot, je ne peux donc rien répondre.

Je pense que je n'aurai pas du répondre à cela aussi froidement, car je venais de provoquer sa colère. Elle balança des injures incompréhensibles et totalement débile, et la seconde d'après, je me fait viré par mon patron pour avoir provoquer la colère de cette crétine à grande gueule, je la laissa seule m'insulter, et me dirigea vers les vestiaires préparer mon sac pour quitter ce boulot, mais avant je vais réclamer mon salaire. Après avoir calmé la jeune femme, le grand manitou descendit de son perchoir puis il se mit aussi à me hurler dessus…J'étais tellement fatigué par l'autre folle, que je lui ait demandé froidement de me donner mon argent et de fermer sa bouche puante.

Et me voilà enfin à la maison…je savais que s'était pas ma journée, pourtant demain je devrais encore me chercher un autre boulot, comme habitude je n'ai pas le choix.

J'entendis mon affreuse horloge sonner, m'incitant à aller à l'école…ou plutôt un lycée pourrie comme son nom, j'ai juste beaucoup chance et l'intelligence que je possède est sans limite ! Mon frère veut absolument que je quitte cet école car d'après lui, l'école n'exploite pas assez le potentiel de ses élèves. Évidemment, il me le répète chaque jour, car d'après lui c'est un lycée prestigieux qu'il me faudrait. Cependant, il se trouve que je suis bien dans se lycée. Je n'ai rien a payer, car c'est l'assistance sociale qui règle ça. D'ailleurs je me rappelle même plus son prénom, tant pis je lui demanderais la prochaine fois.

Je pris mon uniforme et me changea. Après cette étape sans importance, je me dirige lentement vers notre miteuse cuisine, au petit déjeuner tout aussi miteuse.

« -Alors petit frère on a du mal à se réveiller ?

L'odeur du café attira mes sens, je pris calmement la tasse et commença a la siroter

-Pff, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin aller en cours, tu sais aussi que je ferai mieux de ramener de l'argent si on veut payer le loyer avant de se retrouver dehors.

Mon ton était dur envers mon grand frère

-Je gère Sasuke pour le moment. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Dès que mon frère prononça ces mots, je pris ma tasse de café et la jetai à terre avec tant de violence qu'elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Nii-san ! Tu fais trois boulots différents ! Tu crois que c'est normal ?

-Sasuke, on en a déjà parlé calme toi si te plaît, et arrange ton uniforme sinon elles vont te sauter dessus.

-Aurai-tu oublié que se n'est rien comparé à un beau corps nu, et de plus ténébreux avec de vrai pectoraux.

Il rit et moi aussi. Je pense que nous avion besoin de cela lui et moi, de l'humour à notre tendre misère, mais je me demande qui était cette folle hier à la caisse…

Me voila arrivé et comme d'habitude des folles ou plutôt des créatures en chaleurs et bourrées d'hormones qui les travaillent, fonce comme tous les matins sur moi. Je serai pour elle le fantasme absolue, et moi comme un con je suis obligé de les fuir, et me planque de ces stupides filles…alalala je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elles arrêtent de me courir après. Je me dirigeais vers le locale sport pour me cacher et attentdre que ces malades se calment. Mais je pense sincèrement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car d'après vous, que peut-t-il se passer dans un locale de sport a cette heure-ci ? Et oui dans ce lycée j'ai appris que les gens aiment faire amour n' importe où… c'est triste pour moi d'assister à la scène, car comme par hasard il y avait un couple dont je ne pouvais pas distinguer les visages. Je ne souhaite pas non plus savoir qui c'est, ça me rajouterai des problèmes. Le couple hurlait presque, la jeune fille a l'air d'aimer…mon dieu, pourquoi je me suis caché ici ! Au moment ou j'essayais de partir le plus discrètement possible, je me ratais…et ouais je ne savais pas qu'il y avais des papiers de capote par terre, et en marchand dessus cela faisait des bruit affreux. D'un coup je me suis fait attraper par la manche de mon uniforme, je ne voulais pas me retourner pour savoir qui c'était, ou que l'on me prenne pour un pervers, mais la voix était très douce et timide…le pire s'est qu'elle ne m'était pas inconnue .

-S'il-te-plaît, ne dit rien à personne Sasuke-kun, oublie ce que tu vus !

Et ben tout le monde me connais on dirai... merde alors ! J'eu pitié, me retourna doucement vers la voix et je vis deux yeux violets pâle, et de long cheveux bleutés.J'ai très vite compris qui c'était et dans quelle merde j'étais ! Son compagnons n'était autre que Gaara un mec aussi grand que moi avec des yeux verts les cheveux rouge en épi. Oh mon dieu ! Si Neji le savais je serai mort ou peut être décapité, au choix.

Pour info si vous le saviez pas, Gaara est un mec très peu recommandable et limite dangereux , c'est un mafieux à se qu'il paraîtrait. De plus c'est la guerre avec le « clan » de la jeune Huuyga. Et merde, j'aurai du me laissé violer par les filles ce matin. Je pense que j'aurais eu mon soucis… Si hier c'était affreux, maintenant c'est pire..La poisse est évidement sur moi.

-Hm…

-Par Pitié Sasuke-kun !

Je sentie un lourd regard meurtrier se poser sur moi... vaut mieux que je dise oui car si elle pleure cette fichue Hinata, je vais me faire tuer par un flingue sortie de nulle part ou peut être brûler vif qui sais ?

-Ok…maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai rien vu rien entendu.

-J'espère pour toi Sasuke, sinon tu risques ta vie...

Vaut mieux que je me tire avant qu'il me tue ou autre choses... la c'est pas bon pour moi. Maintenant un maffieux me surveille…je suis dans une merde incroyable.

Après avoir quitté le local sexuel, j'avais presque oublié que j'avais cours, bravo Sasuke ! En plus, la sonnerie du lycée avais retendit, et encore bravo pour Sasuke ! Bon il faut éviter ces furies, et y aller à pas de loups. Doucement mais sûrement je me dirigeai vers la salle de classe au moment où j'allais rentrer, une voix derrière m'arrêta immédiatement

\- On n'a pas cours Sasuke Uchiwa!

Cette voix dur et grave, plein de mépris... et merde ça ne peut être que être Neji, j'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui….

-Hm

Au moment de repartir Neji me demanda où était sa petite cousine- pas si innocente que sa- il ne vaut mieux pas lui dire que je la connais.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, pour ton information je suis rarement en cours donc je n'ai pas le temps te surveiller ta famille.

Au moins je peux partir avec fierté, mais ma remarque n'a pas du tout plus a Huuyga, qui me prévient que si je recommence avec de telles remarques insignifiantes, il me découpe en petits morceaux. Je préfère soupirer à cela, et vous prévenir certains lycées sont dangereux, surtout le mien, car il y a des mafieux partout, c'était le moins cher au niveau de l'inscription aussi... mais il y a certaine exception, il y a des enfants chérit aussi, car d'après ce que j'ai compris pour certain c'est pour leur forger du caractère, comme ce petit blond, comment il s'appelle déjà…., et puis merde je sais plus, il m'a mouillé la chemise en glissant ce dobe ! Merde je ne peux pas laver tout les jours mon uniforme comprenez moi aussi, je suis fauché.

Au moment où Sasuke se dirigea vers le jeune blond pour le remettre à sa place, il entendit des pattes d'éléphants ou plutôt un troupeau d'éléphants lui courir après. Notre pauvre Sasuke ne pus finir toute sa journée à échapper à son fan club non consentit.

A l'heure de cours suivante, il entra évidement le premier. Sauf que pour lui le seul bémol, était qu'il ne savais pas où s'asseoir puisque qu'il désertait régulièrement le lycée. Mais notre cher Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de cours pour être l'un des meilleur de sa classe, il restait un Uchiwa après tout.

Quand il alla poser ses fesses sur une chaise, une petite tête blonde fit sont apparition il n'était pas très grand physiquement, mais cette personne avais une bien grande bouche...

-Bouge de là c'est ma place !

-Hm… Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Tu viens de mouiller ma chemise pauvre dobe !

-Répond mieux que ça quand on s'adresse à toi Sas'ke baka !

Le surnom donné par la tête blonde ne plus pas du tout au jeune Uchiwa, qui ne se laissa pas faire :

-Oh, je suis surpris ? Monsieur l'héritier aurais donc un peu de vocabulaire, et en plus il voudrait que je lui parle plus correctement? Je pense que tu devrais plutôt te trouver une autre place, ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes 6 voiture différents que je bouger mon fessier de là !

Au moment où notre blond allais répliquer, le prof arriva :

-Uzumaki allez vous asseoir immédiatement la sonnerie a sonné deux fois ! Sinon je m'occupe personnellement de vous...

Il s'agissait de Kurenai, une enseignante sévère, mais très douce envers les élèves quand elle leur accordait sa confiance. Surtout à la jeune Hinata.

Maintenant je me fais agresser par un gosse de riche…Évidement Kurenaï me fixe longuement, j'avais oublié, c'est notre professeur principale.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, vous ne passer pas très inaperçu ces derniers temps. Vous avez raté environs 3 semaines de cours. Pourtant la rentrée était i mois à peine... Vous possédez un fan club, et vous êtes classé parmi les meilleurs élèves de votre promotion. De plus, vous ne savez même pas où êtes vraiment assis…Vous faites pitié Monsieur Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le meilleur de l'établissement que cela vous permet certaines choses, comme provoquer ses camarades.

Attend une minute ! Elle se prend pour qui ? J'ai juste raté une semaine par mois , c'est pas la mort ! Et puis c'est quoi ce ton ? Évidement que je suis le meilleur !

-Monsieur Uzumaki, vous aussi ! Ces derniers temps vous ne passez pas inaperçu, vous ratez exactement le même nombre de cours que Monsieur Uchiwa. Je ne peux plus tolérer cela Si un règlement a été mit en place, c'est pour qu'il soit respecter ! Malheureusement pour vous deux, vous allez en subir les conséquences.

Et voilà…après les menaces de deux clans mafieux, je me retrouve piégé en cours par un règlement dont je ne connais pas l'existence. Je pense juste que ça va m'apporter une poisse supplémentaire.

Je vois que certains élèves arrivent en retard. Et pourtant elle ne leur dit rien…Vraiment j'aurais du choisir un autre établissement. Un bonbon rose entre et s'assoit devant…un humain normalement constitué ne peux pas avoir des cheveux pareils au naturelle…Peut-être je suis dans un asile. Je vois la fameuse sainte nitouche débarquer, elle me regarde quelques secondes, puis se dirige à coté de son amis rose. Ensuite Gaara et Neji, les deux échanges un regard bref et plein de haine. Normale après tout…chacun essaye de tuer l'autre. Six autres têtes firent leur apparition et s'installèrent devant. Tant dit que moi j'étais presque le seul assis au fond, et oui il y a le blondinet aussi au fond.

Le cours passa…je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis là. D'un coup la sonnerie retentit. Kurenaï quitta la salle, et nous laissa seul un instant. D'un coup une jeune fille avec des boules sur la tête vient en ma direction. Complètement laide d'avoir des chignons de chaque côtés...Tien bonbon rose vient aussi me voir !

-Salut toi ! Sa fait longtemps qu'on voulait te parler, mais t'es quasiment jamais là ! Pourtant tu as un grand fan club ! En plus tout les filles sont fans de toi, évidement je ne pas partis des filles hystériques qui te court après.

-hm…

Voyant mon manque de réponse, elle continua son récit…Pourquoi elle me parle ?

-En plus tu as détrôné Shikamaru ! Je voudrais bien avoir une intelligence comme la tienne ! En fait, je suis Tenten ! On m'appelle la fille des rumeurs ! Je suis au courant de quasiment toutes les rumeurs concernant ce qui se passe ici.

-Hm…

Elle me fatigue….et sa copine n'arrêtent pas de me fixer…c'est fortement agaçant.

-Tu sais murmura-elle, tu devrais éviter d'énerver ce gosse de riche ! Car j'ai appris qu'il aurait violé une jeune femme qui travaillé à son service, et maintenant il élève un enfant non désiré,qu' il aurait réduit à état d'esclave à se qu'il parait, et des fois le soir il traîne dans des lieux louches ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est l'histoire de sa famille ! Ses parents se seraient suicidés après qu'ils aient apprit que leur fils avait des tendances très violentes et qu'il se droguait ! Ça c'est sur comme rumeur ! On l'aurait surprit dans les quartiers mal famé et non fréquentable ! Et aussi...

-Tu sais je m'en fou un peu beaucoup de tout ça.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la pose se finit, puis le professeur entra de nouveau dans la salle pour continuer le reste du cours.

\- Mes chers élèves, je viens de voir le directeur, il m'a confirmé l'annonce du nouveau règlement. Donc, pour chaque absence qui ne sera pas justifié de manière correct, votre dossier et vos notes en pâtiront, nous diminuerons vos points, et nous préviendrons les grandes écoles de votre comportement. Je pense que être clair à ce sujet.

Tous les élèves furent sidérés. Même pour un Uchiwa -qui avait l'habitude de rester impassible - cela était impossible. Il comprit très vite qu'il ne devait absolument plus manquer des heures de cours, s'il voulait continuer le reste des études. Mais comment allait-il subvenir à ses besoins avec son grand frère cumulant les petits boulots. Les choses devinrent dès lors très compliqués pour notre ténébreux. Il ne savait pas comment régler ce problème, car normalement il n'avait pas le droit te travailler à de son âge. De plus, il ne peut même pas solliciter l'aide de l'assistante sociale, de peur qu'elle l'éloigne de son grand frère. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions pendant pratiquement tout le reste du cours. La sonnerie retentit annoncant l'heure du repas.

Sasuke quitta sa place pour se diriger vers la cantine, il savait très bien que réfléchir le ventre vide ne l'aiderait pas. Tout en allant au réfectoire, son fan club arriva de nul part puis le poursuivit jusqu'à la cantine. Sasuke risquait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il allait manger, car c'était la même histoire à chaque fois. Ses fans le poursuivirent, puis elles demandèrent ce qu'avait commandé leur prince ténébreux. Ensuite elle essayèrent toutes de s'asseoir à ses côtés. A la fin, cela se finit en baston général entre filles. La plus part se retrouvèrent presque nues, l'uniforme déchiré ou plutôt déchiqueté. Ce schéma se reproduisait sans cesse. Il prit sa commande comme habitude, puis il s'installa à une petite table, isolée de seulement deux places. Il commença à manger, mais il savait que les filles de son fan club -non voulu- allaient toutes se battre pour s'asseoir. Cependant ce jour-là fut très différent. Un jeune homme tira la chaise en face de lui dans un grand fracas. Le bruit produit fit sursauter plus d'une dizaine élèves. Uchiwa, fut légèrement surpris de voir son nouvel hôte s'installer. Mais rien ne pouvait briser le visage sans émotions d'un Uchiwa.

-Je m'attentais à voir des folles se battre à moitié nue devant moi, mais qu'un homme se joigne à moi, cela veut dire que mon succès s'élargit à d'autre horizon, ou baisse au choix. _  
_

Je lançais un petit rictus ainsi qu'un léger regard méprisant. Après tous, je savais déjà pourquoi il s'était assis en face de moi. Je savais aussi qu'il voudrait bien voir ma tête sur un plateau.

-Tu devrais mieux t'adresser à moi Uchiwa, ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes un quelconque potentiel intellectuel, que cela fait de toi le maître des lieux.

Comment ? Quelconque potentiel ? Tu me connais mal mon pauvre, je suis et resterais le numéro de cette misérable école.

-Vient en directement au but Gaara. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur moi, étant donné que je suis le meilleur. De plus je souhaiterais profiter de cet instant pour manger en paix.

J'observais que ma remarque ne plus absolument pas au jeune mafieux. Quand j'affirmais que c'était une très mauvaise journée...

-hm, tu m'agaces sérieusement Sasuke, dois-je te rappeler mes origines ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais me menacer, mais bon. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu veux que je me taise sur ce que j'ai vu. J'ai déjà répondu que je ne dirait rien.

Un long silence passa, pendant que mon fan club pleurait dans son coin, moi j'étais dans un incroyable foutoir. Je me retrouvai à la limite de déclencher - ou pas - une guerre de clan, puis de me retrouver - ou - pas vidé de mon sang dans une ruelle sombre. Être pauvre c'était une chose, mais se retrouver dans une guerre de clan s'en était une autre.

-Ta parole ne me suffit pas, c'est pour cela que je vais acheter ton silence. Je me suis déjà renseigner sur toi et tes **parents.**

Je mon masque se fissura devant lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire…Il savait déjà trop choses sur moi et mon frère ,mais surtout sur notre passée. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement. Il savait où appuyer, cet enfoiré !

-Je vois que ce sujet te dérange particulièrement, j'ai presque l'impression que tes mains tremblent légèrement.

Un long sourire se dessina sur le visage du mafieux. Il est clair que je le déteste. Je dois absolument me calmer et reprendre mon calme il le faut absolument !

-Cela ne sert à rien Gaara, les fantômes du passé appartiennent au passé. Mais vas y, propose-moi donc ton prix !

-Hé bien, hé bien, tu m'impressionnes beaucoup. Comme tu vie dans une situation très précaire, je pourrais te proposer un nouveau logement pour toi et ton frère, mais ça semblerait trop louche. Une énorme somme d'argent ? Idem. Je ne suis pas tout à fait libre de mes mouvements,et mon chère père ne doit absolument rien soupçonner. C'est pour ça je vais te proposer du boulot à toi et à ton chère et tendre frère.

Mon regard noir, plongea immédiatement dans ses yeux cernés. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré une somme d'argent conséquente, mais il court un risque et moi aussi avec. Si quelqu'un remarquait une énorme somme d'argent transféré de son compte au mien, on comprendrait toute suite qu'on a acheté mon silence…alors qu'un travail, je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous faire remarquer. Mais je me méfie, je ne sais même pas quel type de boulot cela pourrait-être. Surtout avec lui...

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Le boulot est simple. Toi et ton frère allés passer un test, que j'ai envoyé il peu de temps, si vous le réussissez vous aller avoir un travail bien payé. On vous placera en temps et lieux, et vous bosserait !

-Ce n'est absolument pas équitable. De un, si moi et mon frère nous ratons ton fameux teste, nous n'aurons pas l'emploi. De deux je ne suis pas normalement autorisé à travailler. De trois, rien ne me garantie combien je vais gagner et où on va nous - ou ce que l'on vas - emmener. Et dernière chose, je ne peux plus me permettre de manquer les cours.

-Oh, je n'aurais jamais cru que Sasuke Uchiwa eut peur de rater un test, il y a pas longtemps tu me disais que tu étais fier de ta formidable intelligence. Et si c'est ça qui te fait si peur je peux faire quelque chose, que tu obtiendra sans le passer.

…Un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien. Je ne suis ni faible ni lâche, et il ose me proposer de tricher ? Il essaye de rabaisser ma suprême intelligence.

-Je suis capable de réussir n'importe quel test, n'essaye plus jamais de me rabaisser est-que c'est clair !? Et tu n'as toujours pas répondues à toutes mes questions.

Mon ton était plus que menaçant, mais au moins il comprend qui ne faut pas me défier comme ça. Je continua donc mon repas.

\- En ceux qui concerne ton âge, ce n'est pas un problème, quand tu entreras tu auras une fausse identité, je ne suis pas un incapable, ne l'oublie pas. L'endroit où tu vas bosser, va dépendre du résultat du test, plus tu es classé haut, plus ton boulot sera bien payé. Cela monte jusqu'à vingt mille dollars, même plus pour certains. Évidement c'est le salaire d'un mois.

-Certes, le salaire est très intéressant, mais le lieu me dérange, et surtout quel type d'emploi aurais-je ? Car comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux plus me permettre de rater les cours comme bon me semble.

-Toi et ton frère allaient devenir majordome. Pour une famille plus au moins riche selon vos résultats. Ton emploi du temps, sera normalement cordonnée en fonction de tes heures de cours. Pour cela il faudra être le meilleur !

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de la situation. Un mafieux m'offrant du boulot - on se croirait à pôle emploi, cependant je serai bien payé. Je n'aurais plus à vivre dans cet affreux appartement, et mon frère n'aura plus à accumuler des petits boulots. Mais il y a un risque, il reste un mafieux, cela joue contre lui. Je ne peux pas lui accorder ma confiance.

-Comme tu veux acheter mon silence, je veux une garantie, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi. Donne moi une garantie de ta parole.

-Tu l'as déjà, ce lourd secret que tu possèdes peut facilement déclencher une guerre. Je suis sur que tu rends compte de l'importance de ce secret.

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire ces choses là ici. Il y a plein endroit ailleurs. Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Mais sache que je ne suis pas assez fou pour déclencher une guerre. Je veux une vraie garantie.

-Je trouverais la personne qui vous à rendu toi et ta famille dans cette situation.

Je suis choqué, mais surtout pris au dépourvu. Il est vrai que c'était une garantie fiable. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion comme ça.

-J'accepte, quand est que je passe le test ?

-Aujourd'hui on est vendredi n'est-ce-pas ? A partie de ce soir jusqu'à dimanche, car les tests sont très long. Sache-le.

Après ces révélations, j'étais légèrement abasourdit, je ne pense pas que cela sera un test très simple. Vraiment ses riches n'ont rien à faire de leur argent...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tous monde, alors avant tout chose je suis désoler, j'ai été très pris par mes etudes et divers choses. De plus L'ordinateur sur lequel je tape mes fiction ne veulent plus allumer…il y a tout la suite de histoire…

Je remerci a tout ceux qui me soutienne dont je n'ai pas pu répondre au reviewn, je suis désoler. Et un grand méga grand Merci a _**Elia Noshie**_ , pour la correction du texte et sont soutient merci a toi ^.^

Bonne lecture tous monde

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sasuke marchait perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait déjà accepté. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Sans ce rendre compte il bouscula quelqu'un en passant ne prenant pas le temps de s'excuser il reprit sa route. Mais la personne bousculée ne laissa pas passer si facilement. L'inconnu l'attrapa par la manche , puis le fit tira vers le bas pour le faire tomber brusquement. Notre ténébreux chuta brutalement, et aussitôt chercha le responsable des yeux pour lui faire payer cet acte complètement stupide -d'après lui-. Le trouvant, il lui lança :

-Comment-ose-tu me mettre à terre ?

\- attend tu me fait tomber et tu ne t'excuse même ! Sache que tu viens faire tombées toute mes affaires en plus ! Déjà que tu m'a piqué ma place et que tu m'a agresser ce matin !

-Attends deux secondes, espèce de mioche, tu as renversé ton jus d'orange sur moi ! Et puis comment veux-tu que je sache où tu es assis en cours, je n'ai pas que ça à faire non plus. Moi je bosse, pas comme certain.

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

Vraiment, déjà qu'il m'agresse, puis qu'il salit mes habiles. Il m'énerve plus que tout. Et il ose me lancer des regards meurtriers ? Seul les Uchiwa sont capable de tel regard. Vraiment il ne me dépasse même pas avec sa touffe blonde et ses yeux bleus…bleu…Ses yeux sont magnifiques... on dirait un océan. Au moins, je reconnais qu'il a quelque chose de bien. Cependant, je vois une certaine détresse dans son regard, c'est un sentiment qui m'ait – malheureusement – quelques peu familier.

-Tu ne devrais pas me prendre à la légère, je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Putain ce discours me rappelle cette folle furieuse du bar, qui ma fait perdre mon boulot en plus...

-Ouais et alors, tu t'appelles juste Naruto, et tu portes juste un nom famille de riche ! Uzumaki s'est ça ? Qui détient l'une des grandes filières des entreprises de l'informatique et pharmaceutique ? Et donc ? Tu devrais faire attention à moi plutôt, je ne suis pas tendre et je pense fortement que l'histoire de ma famille te glacerais le sang! Il y a pas mal de rumeurs sur toi c'est temps-ci en plus, donc évite de me menacer.

C'est vrai que cette fille aux cheveux rose (sérieusement, comment elle a eu cette idée, ça me dépasse... ) et la fille aux escargots sur la tête sont venus me voir pour leurs potins de gamines écervelées. Vraiment, lui père ? N'importe quoi ! Il ne fait même pas la taille d'un étudiant normal et en plus c'est un mec tellement faiblard ! Son corps ne peut même pas tenir une course de cent mètres ! _!_ Les filles ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer de nos jours.

-Je suis deuxième au classement du lycée. Je voulais te prévenir que je vais te dépasser, et tu seras obligé de présenter tes excuses à ce moment là.

-A bon ? Tu es justes deuxième ? Tellement pathétique... tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville ! Sur ceux monsieur le gosse de riche qui utilise son influence pour être classé deuxième, je dois te quitter. Moi, j'ai des occupations sérieuses voix-tu !

Je le laissa en plan. La journée étant terminée, je me dirigea donc chez moi pour me préparer à ce stupide examen ; il savait que j'allais accepter. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas prévenu à la dernière minute. Voilà maintenant que je négocie mon silence, je pense avoir tout vécu là.

Je vérifiais notre boîte aux lettre personnelle - qui ne ressemblais à rien vu son état de dégradation, comme pour le reste d'ailleurs - mais c'était le logement le moins chère que nous avions trouvé. Il n' y avait rien à l'intérieur, se qui signifie que sois mon frère était passé par là, sois Gaara tentait de me rouler dans la farine. Après être entré dans notre « maison » - on aurait plutôt dit un taudis - je vis une enveloppe dorée posée sur la table. Cependant, l'enveloppe était déjà ouverte. J'accourus aussitôt en sa direction pour voir si la lettre s'y trouvait toujours, mais elle n'y était plus…..Donc mon frère était bien passé par là... d'un coup j'entendis :

-Sasuke, je dois parler de quelque chose.

Mon frère était apparu comme une ombre derrière moi, ce qui me donna la chair de poule au première abord il aurait pu faire carrière dans un film d'horreur, il aurait eu le rôle principale...

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais vraiment je n'ai pas le choix il faut que toi et moi on s'y inscrive !

-Sasuke ! Tu es débile ou quoi ? Je t'avais dit que je pouvais gérer ça ! Nous voilà embarqués tout les deux à faireles gignols ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de travailler pour des gens qui ont presque détruit notre famille ? Regarde ceux qui nous aient arrivé, et tu veux que je bosse pour des gens comme eux ? Être à leur service ? Sasuke, tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Tu me déçois !

\- ce que je vois surtout moi, c'est qu'on est payé cinq mille euros net par mois ! De plus, si toi et moi on s'inscrit, on ne peut que réussir. Et aussi, on aura les réponses à nos question sur se qui c'est réellement passé avec nos parents ce soir-là…

Il me lança un regard perplexe. Je commençais alors à lui tenir tête, il ne fallait absolument pas que je perdre l'opportunité qui se présentait. Je risquais ma vie après tout dans cette histoire...

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé pour qu'un individu étrange avec un costume cravate vienne déposer cette lettre dans notre boite à lettre.

Je lui demandais s'asseoir, puis lui racontait tous mes mésaventure. Je suis heureux que mon frère et moi nous nous entendions bien dans l'ensemble il a une grande fraternité entre lui est moi, depuis que je suis petit il me guide et surveille mes pas. Il m'a toujours encouragé dans mes études. Même après ce qui nous est arrivé, il a du faire comme si ce n'était rien pour lui puis il est allé chercher du travaille pour m'aider à continuer mes études et que nous puissions vivre décemment.

-Sasuke…tu te mets dans des emmerdes pas croyable, après tout la beauté d'un Uchiwa est exceptionnelle et son intelligence aussi. Pour revenir à notre sujet…je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée. Si il y a le moindre soucis on arrête tout. Oh pire, on déclenchera leur fameuse troisième guerre de clan ! Car après tous, on ne joue pas avec un Uchiwa...

D'un coup on frappa à la porte. Personne à l'école ne connaissait mon adresse, les collègues de boulot de mon frère non plus. Intrigués Itachi et moi ouvrîmes doucement la porte, laissant apparaître une ombre impressionnante.

-Bonjour Messieurs. J'ai été envoyé pour vous emmenez à l'examen, Gaara-sama tient beaucoup à se que vous le passiez. Il souhaite s'assurer que vous tiendrez parole. Emportez le papier qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe elle vous servira de carte d'accès.

L'homme de mains qui nous faisait face avait des cicatrices partout surtout au niveau du crane, cela se voyez qu'il avait été torturé… le monde de la mafia n'a aucune tendresse. Je voyais très bien, caché derrière son long manteau noir une arme de pointe… Gaara ne plaisantait vraiment pas, vraiment pas du tout. Une sueur froide se rependit le long de ma colonne, me donnant un léger frisson. Mon frère m'attrapa par la main ainsi le papier qui nous avait été envoyé, et me fit sortir. Nous suivîmes en silence l'homme de mains qui nous a été envoyé. Une simple voiture noire nous attendait, elle n'était luxueuse sinon cela aurait tout suite fait tape à l' œil. Elle était passe partout. Gaara avait vraiment tout planifié...Il doit vraiment aimer Hinata pour aller jusque là. Nous arrivâmes assez vite sur les lieux de l'examen. Il y avait une foule immense, beaucoup de jeunes hommes d'environ l'âge de mon frère je suppose, voulant devenir majordome.

Je suivais d'assez près l'homme de main que nous avait envoyé Gaara. Il nous indiqua où devait se dérouler les épreuves. Puis il nous confia à chacun deux sacs énorme. Je pense qu'ils devraient contenir pas mal de matériel. Puis l'homme nous donna quelques papiers et nous indiqua une salle.

Je vis une centaine de jeunes hommes, on voyait bien que ce concours n'était pas banal, comme on pouvait voir dans les écoles infirmières. Non celui-ci…était étrange. Les élèves avaient tous des sacs sur le dos comme nous. De plus, certains portaient des uniformes de l'armée…DE L'ARMEE ? Je.. non c'est impossible ! ? En plus, il n'ont pas l'air de simples concourants on dirait des jurys…Je pense fortement que ce sont des jurys…Des jurys armés… Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré moi.

-Ne me dit que tu dégonfle petit frère ? J'ai presque l'impression que tu trembles de peur _._

-N'importe quoi grand frère, j'ai juste ...un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous suivîmes les candidats puis, une salle immense se présenta à nous. Déjà que tout était surdimensionné, il devait pensé que ce n'était pas assez... Plusieurs bureaux étaient disposés avec des sujets déjà prêt, de plus un sablier géant avait été placé au centre de la scène. Un Homme vêtu entièrement de noir - on aurait dit qui sortait d'un enterrement - s'installa à coté du sablier et pris l'interphone pour nous donner des indications. Il y a tellement de monde, Cela m'étonnerait qu'on entende jusqu'ici.

« -Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je vais vous informer des différentes étapes de cette épreuve. Chaque candidat devra répondre aux questionnaires présents sur sa table et le finir avant que le sablier se soit vidé. Vous aurez deux heures. Derrière chacun d'entre vous aurez un surveillant pour éviter toute tricherie. Avant de vous installer, je vous informe que dès que vous assiérez, personne ne pourra prendre votre place. Il y a que 100 place disponible. Avais-t-il hurlé…Au moins il a de la voix celui-là »

Moi frère et moi-même avions déjà anticipé le coup et étions déjà installé quand son discours se termina. Je me doutait qu'il y aurait des trucs étranges, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en ce travaille de majordome que m'offre cet idiot de yakuza. Cependant, pour certains candidats qui n'ont pas eu le reflex, ils restaient à terre, où certains se battaient pour une place c'était devenu de la folie, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un test pareil pouvait rendre les gens ainsi aussi cinglés ! Est-ce-que devenir majordome apporte un grade particulier dans notre société actuelle ? Je décidai de me concentrer plutôt sur mon questionnaire, mais quelque chose m'intriguais. Il n'y avait rien, aucune question, niette nada ! C'était quoi ce délire !? Impossible... pourquoi cette stupide feuille est-elle blanche ? ….Réfléchis Sasuke réfléchis, tu es dans une salle avec 100 candidat un sablier géant, tu participes à un concours pour un poste de majordome car tu as vu un yakuza baiser la fille d'un gang adverse, et merde….Je voyais mon frère écrire des choses, mais sur quoi ? Aucun sujet n'était donné. Sujet …le sujet, il doit en avoir un. Je soulevai doucement ma feuille, et la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur le sablier fit apparaître des inscriptions. Le sujet. Purée, franchement je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse exciter. Evidement le sujet me deviens d'une facilité étant donner qu'on nous demander « Pourquoi souhaitez-vous devenir majordome ? » La réponse qui faut toujours donner, est une réponse qui fasse toujours plaisir aux instructeurs, donc je les caressais dans le sens du poil.

Une fois le sablier finit, le surveillant ce situant derrière nous nous arracha notre copie et commença alors à corriger. Je voyais maintenant des gens autour de moi quitter leur place. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas tous concevoir qui faille utiliser les reflets du soleil pour voir les consignes. A la fin, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de candidat, évidement nous étions de moins en moins nombreux, mais il devait rester encore une épreuve ou deux ? Je ne savais pas, mais surtout quel type d'épreuve aurons-nous...

Loin des concours de majordome, et de la maison, un jeune homme frêle, blond se baladait comme perdu dans la ville. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers peu fréquentable d'où la musique sortait et des ivrognes vomissaient près du trottoir. Sachant ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il pénétrerait à l'intérieur de la boite. Des son entrée tout les regards étaient portés sur lui, car il était habillé de manière indécente, mettant en valeur sa courbure délicatement dessinée. Il paya son entré sans reprendre la monnaie. Il s'installa alors au bar, et tout suite un homme lui proposa un verre. Cet homme avait l'âge être le père de notre blond il était ridé mais ses yeux brillaient à la vu du corps du blond, il se mit à se lécher les lèvres pour stimuler son futur repas. Pourtant, Naruto s'en fichait complètement tant qu'il pouvais boire et s'amuser ou même se droguer, tous l'arrangeait. Il bue d'un trait ce que l'homme lui avait offert, puis un autre verre et encore un autre, ensuite il lui demanda de danser avec lui. La transpiration lui collait à la peau, il avait chaud. Il se servit encore un verre puis un autre. Des hommes venaient souvent se coller à lui, car plus il buvait plus sa manière de danser devenait sensuel, il en voulait toujours plus et ne jamais s'arrêter. _)_

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

Je sentais l'alcool couler à flot. Je buvais sans m'arrêter ne comptant même plus les verres que j'ai payé et ceux qui m'ont été offerts. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu. C'est tellement dur de s'occuper d'un gosse à cette âge alors que je n'ai jamais voulut de lui…j'ai tout perdu à cause de lui ! je le hais comme pas possible, je voudrais être seul et vivre normalement…Tout est de sa fautes… Ça toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi je ne l'ais pas étouffé à la naissance ? Mais quelle idée j'ai eu…moi tuer ? Buvons et oublions comme toujours... Je préfère boire sans limite ou même me droguer et oublier l'idée qui venais d'émerger dans ma tête. Je sentis un homme se coller à moi pendant que je buvais mon verre. C'était celui qui m'avais servit plus tôt. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et il la caressa avec une certaine pression. Je sais se qu'il veut… C'est toujours la même chose quand je viens je me fait défoncer comme toujours. Je décidai de l'embrasser langoureusement. J'attrapai sa chemise et je mis ma langue profondément dans sa bouche. Je savais se que je fessai était mal…Mais j'ai tellement envie être dans les bras de quelqu'un…Je souffre je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le son était devenu sourd pour moi. J'essayai alors d'arrêter de penser à mes soucis, et de me plonger dans les bras de cet inconnu. Mais c'était dur….Tellement dur. Il m'attrapa par la main puis mon nouveau prétendant m'emmena vers une chambre situer à l'étage de la boite. Mes jambes avaient du mal à gravir les marches. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je vais oublier son nom…et son visage. Je ne suis qu'une pute à chaque fois que je viens dans se genre endroit. Je bois sans limite puis je baise sans considération. Quelle triste vie. Je sentis qu'il me poussa sur le lit à ce moment là, la porte se claqua et j'entendis sa fermeture s'ouvrir, son pantalon descendre puis se fut le trou noir…comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveilla, un mal de tête me fit immédiatement recoucher, je vis le corps d'un inconnu à mes cotés, je ne me souvenais même plus de ce qui étais passé… il doit avoir dans la cinquantaine au moins. Mon mal de tête repartant de plus belle, je décidais de prendre mes affaires, doucement je me cognai contre divers objet qui se trouvaient par terre, c'était essentiellement des sex-toys…Comment a-t-il pu rentrer avec sa en boite. Je pense qu'on a dut utiliser des jouets, de toute façon je ne me souviens de rien, juste un gros mal de reins... je vis alors un peu de sang séché . Je me rhabilla sans faire de bruit et quittai cet endroit lugubre.

A la sorti de la boite, le soleil m'aveugla terriblement, ma tête me fessait un mal de chien, il fallait pourtant que je rentre chez moi ayant malheureusement des responsabilités non désirées. Je pris un taxi pour rentrer directement. Plus la voiture se dirigeait vers l'endroit souhaité, plus ma tête me fessait souffrir. J'ai encore trop bu comme d'habitude. Une autre douleur me revenais, alalala j'ai aussi trop abusé du sexe avec cet inconnu. Je savais les risques que j'encourais à force de me comporter ainsi ! Pourtant je continuais, je ne voyais pas la fin de mon cauchemar, j'avais l'impression qu'il était éternel. Quand le chauffeur s'arrêta devant ma demeure je lui donnai un billet, j'avais tellement mal aux crane que je n'arrivais plus à compter correctement. Je pénétrai dans la demeure silencieusement. Cependant il était là, mon majordome, mon semi-frère, mon unique famille. C'était un grand brun, avec une cicatrise sur le nez qui parcourait ses deux joues, il ne portait pas l'habit traditionnel d'un majordome, il était habillé d'un costard très classe. Car depuis le décès de mes parents il était devenu le dirigeant de ma fortune, de mon entreprise et de tout le reste. Iruka était là m'attendant de pied ferme, assis prés de l'entrée et me fixant d'un regard si noir que je fut parcouru des frissons.

« -Pourquoi tu ne rentre qu'à cet heure-ci mon très chère Naruto ?

-Aurais-tu oublié où est ta place Iruka ! Je te préviens que je suis le maître en cette demeure, j'ai tout les droits sur n'importe qui, et ce n'est pas toi qui va en changer les règles !

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce ton avec moi Naruto ! Tu n'es pas majeur, et tu as encore moins de droit dans cette maison que moi ! Tout les droits me revienne et cela jusqu'à ta majorité. Si tu n'as rien à ajouter ton fils t'attend, il ne voulait pas dormir sans toi, mais comme tu te comportes comme un dévergondé il a-du dormir seul. Dit-il d'un ton calme et posé

-Je m'en fiche, je n'en n'ai pas voulu à la base. Tu n'as qu'à le déposer à l'orphelinat du coin Hurlais-je

-Je ne te reconnais plus Naruto, depuis quelques temps tu sors le soir et tu ne reviens que le matin, tu pus l'alcool, le sexe et parfois même la drogue, je croyais que tout ça s'était finie. Qu'est –t-il arrivé ? Dit moi ! Je suis comme ton frère Naruto, pourquoi tu ne te confie pas un peu à moi ? »

Les paroles d'Iruka me transpercèrent le cœur, chaque mot me fit mal. Il est vrai que je le considère comme mon frère, je sais que je devrai agir comme un adulte face à ce môme... mais c'est tellement compliqué ! Sur les paroles d'Iruka je montai dans ma chambre et m'enferma. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes. Je sais que tous ce que je fais est mal, pourtant je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir, vraiment pas ! Si elle n'avait jamais existé tous cela ne serai jamais arrivé !

J'entendis trois petits coup frapper à la porte, je savais qui s'était mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir, je ne voulais pas le voir. Il est toutes les raisons de mes maux et mes malheurs. Il est l'épicentre de mes problèmes. Daisuke…

-Papa naru ? Tu es là ?

Je laissai le silence lui répondre à ma place, quand il sera lassé il partira comme d'habitude.

-Papa ouvre moi !

-Dégage tu me fatigues ! Avais-je hurlée

-Tonton Ruka ! Papa naru est rentré…mais il m'a crié dessus encore..

-Daisuke, laisse le tranquille. Il va dormir viens plutôt manger avec moi, ensuite on ira au parc ensemble.

-Mais je veux manger avec papa naru moi !

Ce gamin m'énerve ! Il le don de m'épuiser, je n'ai jamais voulu de lui et encore moins de ses braillements incessants !

-On verra... allez vient avec moi, on va faire plein choses amusantes, et en plus tu vas avoir une surprise !

Daisuke quitta la porte pour finalement suivre Iruka. Mon majordome, mon frère, et ma seul famille. Les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent dans son monde loin de tous mes problèmes, le monde des rêves...

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

Les candidats qui ayant réussi l'épreuve, tout comme mon frère et moi, furent dirigés dans une autre pièce. On était une dizaine environs, mais pour eux, je pense que c'était trop. Je décidais de me rapprocher de mon frère cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas tellement confiance en leur examen et en plus ce sac à dos commençais à me peser. Soudain le sol se mit à trembler, je tombai sous le choc, et Itachi m'aida à me relever. On remarqua que le sol commençais à se séparer en deux et un mur géant en or massive -je suppose- nous fit face. Une barrière était érigée afin de barrer l'accès de l'épreuve.

Un homme vêtu de noir se plaça devant le mur et jetât des sacs géants par terre. Mais qu'est c'était encore cette histoire !?

-Très chers candidats, vous êtes encore trop nombreux actuellement, nous souhaitons n'en garder que cinq à la demande de nos directeurs. Donc voici la dernière épreuve, sachez qu'il y a des risques que vous n'en sortiez pas vivant. Pour cela j'ai placé des sacs mortuaires à vos dispositions. Je vous demande donc de noter l'adresse ou vous souhaitez envoyer votre corps. Sachez également que vous devez en équipe de deux pour cette épreuve qui se révélera assez physique...

C'est une blague j'espère !? Mourir pendant une épreuve !? Ce n'est pas censé être autorisé ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Vive la liberté dans ce foutu pays ! Pourtant, mon frère ce dirigea vers le tas de sacs et en récupéra deux. Bon, je pense qu'ils essayent de nous faire peur tout simplement. Je pris le sac que mon frère me tendit et commença à écrire mon nom et ainsi que l'adresse de notre ancienne demeure...je devrais dire plutôt de notre ancienne vie.

La menace n'avait effrayé personne, chacun candidat s'était dirigé et avait récupéré un sac. Ensuite nous leur rendîmes en main propre. Le mur se remit à trembler, puis s'enfonça dans le sol. Soudainement, mes yeux s'ouvrir grands, jamais je n'aurais du accepter les conditions d'un yakuza, il y a toujours un piège dans leurs arrangements ! Il faudra que je pense à le tuer un jour... Quand le mur fut complètement descendu, ce qui nous fit face furent différentes tables, de diverses formes. Avec des gâteaux à gauche, au fond et à droite des couverts, des nappes et d'autre choses non identifiables... Mon frère se plaça à mes cotés pour m'expliquer car il voyait que j'étais complètement perdu. Après tout qui ne serai pas paumé ! Moi qui m'attendais à une épreuve de type militaire ou il fallait traverser un champ, mais là…C'était une histoire sans queue ni tête.

-Sasuke, on doit préparer la tables pour des dîners. Regarde à ta gauche, on a des nappes de différents colorie avec les couverts en argent. De plus, un peu plus loin, il y a différents de verres. Et enfin au fond de la pièce, on des quelques pâtisseries et pièces montées. Je pense qu'il faut préparer une sorte de goutter ou de quatre-heures comme dans les films. Tu me déçois un peu Sasuke... mais bon,je pense que tu es encore trop jeune... malgré tous, je croyais que tu t'en étais déjà aperçu petit frère.

-Tais-toi ! Et reste concentré, j'avais très bien vu tout ça, mais quel genre de table doit-on préparer ? Il y a des gâteaux d'un coté et des parts de pizzas d'un autre…

-Alala tu me déçois encore plus, on doit évidement préparer la table pour des inviter très important sinon il n'aurait pas de grandes marques de tasses et les verres ne seraient pas en cristaux ! Cependant je me doute que cela ne sera pas aussi simple qu'on le pense. Il y a pas mal de mouvement à gauche, ils préparent sûrement quelques choses.

-Bon comme tu t'y connais un peu mieux que moi pour le choix de la nourriture, je te laisse le choix, pendant ce temps moi je décorais la table à ma manière ça te va ?

Itachi acquiesça doucement. Un autre homme se plaça devant la barrière avec un petit pistolet pour nous indiquer le départ. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi…J'aurais du le dénoncer ! J'aurais du laisser cette fichu guerre se déclarer !

Lorsque le départ fut lancé, je couru comme un dérater vers une table, je vis que certaines étaient prisées, alors qu'à d'autres, ils leurs manquaient un pied ou étaient abîmées. Sachant déjà celle que je voulais, je fonçai à toute vitesse et m'y accrochais comme si ma vie en dépendais. Je sentis pourtant quelque chose venir dans ma direction je l'évita de justesse mais je ne lâchais pas cette foutu table. Comme me l'avait soufflé mon frère, ils nous ne laisserons pas faire aussi facilement. En plus il ne jette pas n'importe quoi…il jette des kunaïs…Des kunaïs ? Mais on n'est pas dans un film de ninja! Un jour je buterais Gaara pour c'est plan foireux ! Mon frère arriva lui aussi à tout vitesse dans ma direction, il évita les pièges lancés par ces organisateurs complètement fous ! Soit on se prenait des armes qui datais de l'ère Edo, sois on recevait des balles de paint-ball…il y avait aussi des pièges dans le planché ! Ce qui - je pense - peut nous emmener dans de profonds abysses. Aussitôt arrivé, je pris la nappe et l'arrangeai de façon présentable, ensuite je plaçais les assiettes, les couverts et les verres de manière homogène. Pendant une fraction de seconde je me demandais comment mon frère avait-il pu porter tout ceci ? Après tous, c'est un Uchiwa, il ne peut que réussir cet exploit bref cela n'a plus d'importance, car les jets de kunaïs et de shurikens n'était pas les bienvenus. En plus, de sauver notre peau ,on devait aussi sauver la table !

Je suis un UCHIWA je ne peux donc que réussir cette épreuve ! La décoration de la table était merveilleuse, chaque tasse était placé correctement, elle attendait juste que quelqu'un s'assois pour qu'on se serve du thé suivie d'une petite boisson alcoolisé. Cette manière de faire les choses me rappelais beaucoup ma mère, elle adorait préparée la table en aidant les domestiques qu'ont avaient... je ne doit pas me laissé envahir par les souvenirs, je dois continuer ! Itachi me rejoignit à la table en apportant les différents biscuits, d'un coup une sonnerie retentit, on avait juste eu le temps de tous placer correctement. De plus, les lanceurs de shurikens - j'aurais plutôt dit les tueurs - s'arrêtèrent brusquement et chacun se dirigea vers une table bien précise. L'un des lanceurs inspecta la table que moi et frère avions préparé, puis il installa et commença à siroté le thé et dégusté certains gâteaux qu'avait choisis Itachi. Autour de moi certains étaient blessés, car ce n'était pas un simple test, on risquait réellement nos vie dedans.

-Vous avez réussit le test, passez derrière le rideau on va vous attribuée une famille.

Son ton était dur et autoritaire. La prochaine fois qu'on me demande de travailler avec un mafieux, je refuserais ! Même si il y a de l'argent à la clé ! J'ai faillit me faire tuer ! Je savais bien qu'il voulait ma peau, mais pas a ce point là !

-Tu va bien Sasuke ? Tu me sembles épuisé..

-On a faillit être transformé en sushi, comment veut tu que j'aille bien ! Ces tests sont anormaux et je parie que ce n'est pas finis !

-C'est toi qui a voulu, maintenant arrête de plaindre et réfléchis à ce qu'il a dit :« On va nous attribuer une famille ». Ce qui signifie que toi et moi nous allons être séparés. Il faudrait donc convaincre la personne qui nous choisira, de nous embaucher ensemble. Je ne pense pas que le test soit réellement fini, d'après les dires de ton camarade de classe cela devait durer tout le week-end. Donc ils veulent nous tester en situation réelle et si on est digne de travailler pour eux. D'après toi pourquoi il t'a donné ses sacs ton cher ami...

Mon frère n'avait pas tord dans sa réflexion, ces tests étaient de plus en plus étranges. Après qu'on eut traversé les rideaux, plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent attentivement comme si - moi et mon frère - étions de vulgaires marchandises.

Un homme se dirigea vers nous et demanda de nous séparer pour que chacun ait sa propre famille. Je voulus aussitôt refuser, mais mon frère me devança très vite comme toujours.

« Si vous souhaitez que nous travaillons pour vous il faudra nous prendre ensemble »

Leurs visages se figèrent immédiatement et certaines personnes se détournèrent de nous pour se diriger vers les autres candidats qui avaient réussi le test autant. Cependant, une personne continua à nous fixer lourdement. De plus, un petit garçon l'accompagnait, il ressemblait à cet idiot de ma classe. Il possédait une petite chevelure blonde très dorée, mais ce qui m'intriguais le plus, ce fut s'est yeux si bleu, si beaux et si brillant. Cependant, il ne possédait pas les trois moustaches qu'avait l'autre idiot. Bizarrement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je vais prendre ses deux là ! En plus c'est eux que tu voulais Daisuke n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui ! Ils sont beaux et fort tonton !

Un long soupir sortis de ma bouche, l'homme brun avait une queue de cheval haute nous demanda alors de le suivre. Il avait une cicatrise sur le visage au niveau du nez qui parcourait ses deux joues, peut-être que c'est aussi un mafieux, après tout, j'ai faillit me faire tuer. Je ne pense pas que je pardonnerais aussi facilement à Gaara !

Une limousine nous attentait à l'extérieur, nous montâmes alors à l'intérieur sans nous poser de questions. Nos sacs - que nous avais confié les hommes de main de Gaara - furent récupérés sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Le petit garçon fut placé en face de nous. Pendant ce temps, l'homme à la cicatrice discutait avec l'un des organisateurs à extérieur du véhicule et signa plusieurs papiers. nous observâmes discrètement, sans plus d'éléments de réponses.

Ensuite, il monta dans la voiture au coté du petit garçon et aussitôt la limousine se démarra à toute vitesse. Vraiment ces gens n'ont aucun savoir vivre.

-Je voudrais savoir une chose monsieur…Demandais-je avec hésitation

-Monsieur Iruka ! Quand vous arriverez à la maison, vous devrez appeler tout le monde maître car ils sont d'une hiérarchie au dessus de vous, y comprit ce petit garçon car c'est lui qui vous à choisi. Sauf les domestiques, de toute manière nous en avons très peu et nous n'avons pas besoins de tant. Je vous pris reprenez la parole.

J'eus un blocage quand il m'annonça que je devais me plier et appeler les personnes « au dessus de nous « maître » !? Vraiment, dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Et c'est un gamin de 3 ans qui a fait un caprice pour qu'on devienne ses majordomes, vraiment n'importe quoi…

-Je souhaitais savoir s'il y a d'autres tests qui nous attendent, et si nous risquons encore nos vies...

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai signé pas mal de papiers où je me suis engagé à vous garder. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'aurez plus aucun tests à passer. Cependant, ne vous croyez en sûreté... chacun de vous deux aura un travail bien spécifique ! Un homme de main sera là pour vous surveillez si vous ne respecter pas le règlement ! Tout vous sera expliqué en détail à la demeure. A oui, votre salaire sera de 4 mille euros net par mois. Mais il peut diminuer selon votre comportement...

Je restais silencieux, notre situation était mieux que prévu il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je touche une somme important, je continue les cours et pour tout ça il faut juste que je respecte les règles et les manières de vivre en haute société. Facile, puisque qu'avant j'y étais…

-Nous somme arrivés. La première règle étant : les majordomes sort les premiers et surveillent les alentours pour prévenir de tous dangers. De plus, vous devez vous incliner à chaque fois que le maître passe devant vous qu'importe si vous êtes occupé ou non.

Je suivis scrupuleusement sa première règle, cela ne sera pas une tache aussi aisée que je l'espérais, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Iruka quitta alors la limousine et le petit garçon à son tour. Puis nous nous inclinâmes comme il nous l'avait demandé.

-Maintenant vous allez nous suivre, mais vous devez rester derrière, au cas où si quelqu'un veut nous poignardé dans le dos. Maintenant, vous allez ouvrir la porte pour que le jeune maître puisse entrer.

Mon frère se précipitât aussitôt pour ouvrir la porte. J'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'accepter un contrat! Mon travail d'avant était largement mieux. Malgré le pitoyable salaire, je n'avais pas à subir autant d'humiliations…Un Uchiwa ne s'incline pas habitude et n'ouvre pas la porte ! Bref, je suivis attentivement Iruka, qui me semblais être l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans …ma parole c'est une villa ! il a une drôle de définition d'une maison lui ! Je parie qu'il a 5 voiture dans un garage souterrain, avec de l'autre coté une piscine avec spa évidement, suivie d'une écurie et puis tiens, pourquoi pas un hélicoptère caché dans les bois, et oui ! Il a des bois à gauche de la villa. Franchement, ils ne savent plus quoi faire avec leur agent, moi qui croyait que c'était la crise... je suis loin d'imaginer ceci dans notre monde où plutôt dans leur monde à eux.

« - Toutes les taches de nettoyage seront effectués par les domestiques, sauf pour nettoyer la piscine et l'hélicoptère que je vous montrerais après. Car… »

bingo ! Je n'avais pas dit qu'il avait un hélicoptère ? Et la piscine en plus et ben dit donc. Il claque son fric pas dans n'importe quoi lui.

« Vous allez vivre ici, je me suis renseigné avant de vous embaucher, comme vous avez tout perdu et que vous êtes pauvres, vous allez vivre ici ! Pour toi Itachi, j'ai su que tu avais commencé des études de commerce et que tu étais le meilleur de ta promotion. Malheureusement, tu as arrêté pour subvenir à tes besoins ainsi que ceux de ton jeune frère. Tu m'aideras pour l'entreprise, si tu as besoin de cours supplémentaires, on te payera un professeur particulier, mais sache que ce sera une tache très difficile. Tant dis que toi Sasuke, tu es le prodige du lycée le plus malfamé, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pu intégrer une école d'élite , tu aurais été de loin le meilleur. Donc tu vas aider les deux jeunes maîtres à faire leur travail d'école, pour le maître cela sera plus délicat... tu verras en temps voulut, ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours à l'école car vous et le maître allez dans le même établissement. »

Évidement que je suis le meilleur ! Je me demande comment a-t-il eu toutes ces informations sur notre situation…Donc je vais juste faire de l'aide aux devoirs, il n'y a rien de plus simple ! Au moment où je me sentie soulagé, je vis une silhouette très fine qui descendis le long de l'escalier en colimaçon. Dés qu'il fut à ma portée je le reconnu aussitôt… Des cheveux blonds brillant comme les blés, des yeux aussi bleu que l'azur et trois petites moustaches dessinées sur le visage. C'est une catastrophe ! Moi qui pensait que cette tache été simple, je me trompais lourdement. En face de moi se trouvait le dobe, celui qui avait mouillé ma chemises et qui en plus me bousculait et râlait pour une place. Quel était le pourcentage de chance que nous nous rencontrions ici même ? Un gosse de riche qui prend les gens de haut…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer...

Fin ! Des petit rewien sa fait toujours plaisir :')


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que je descendais les marches je vis deux silhouettes, ne pouvant les distinguer, je m'approchais de ces dernières. Aussitôt j'ai eu un choc…devant moi se trouvait ce sauvage d'Uchiwa ! Qui ne connaît rien à politesse et au savoir vivre.

« -Iruka que fiche cet énergumène chez moi ! » Je désignant Sasuke, après tout ce qu'on m'a fait ce matin, je ne peux pas tolérer qui sois chez moi sans ma permission.

-Sache Naruto que ce jeune homme va travailler pour nous. De plus, tu as besoin d'aide dans certaines matières, je ne peux utiliser tout le temps l'influence de ta famille pour que tu sois encensé ! Donc ''cet énergumène'' que tu désignes si bien et que j'ai embauché, va travailler ici et t'aider dans les devoirs.

-Je n'en veux pas ! Tu peux le mettre dehors avec son clone !

-Je ne te demande pas ton ton avis ! De toute façon c'est Daisuke qui les a choisi.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Daisuke un sourire si pur, si tendre…mais…Je ne peux supporter de voir son visage ! Ni sa pureté, il m'énerve lui qui est a l'origine de tous mes problèmes, ce sale gosse ! Tout est de sa faute !

-Papa Naru ! Tu peux fière de moi ! En plus il sont..

D'un coup sec je le giflai devant leur regard ahurie de mon geste. Daisuke se mit alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... tant pis pour lui ! Je ne veux plus entendre sa voie... tout m'énerve, même Iruka me trahit... je n'en peux plus ! Autant partir !

-Naruto ! Comment oses-tu le gifler ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Et ou tu vas encore cette nuit ? Reste Ici !

-Iruka, tu n'es ni ma mère ni mon père, tu es simplement un ancien majordome que mes parents ont engagé !

-Peut-être mais c'est moi qui détient les pleins pouvoirs sur ton héritage ! De plus, j'ai le contrôle de toute l'entreprise, si tu veux agir comme une prostituée dehors bien continue ! Tout l'héritage de tes parents sera alors reversé à Daisuke à sa majorité ! Franchement Naruto tu me fais beaucoup de peine... tes parents doivent pleurés là où ils sont actuellement en te voyant agir ainsi...

Jamais Iruka ne m'avais parlé ainsi... mon cœur me fit d'un coup très mal mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, je passais alors devant cet idiot en les bousculant au passage et sortis. Je savais où j'allais, où plutôt quelle quartier fréquenter... la où alcool coule à flot, où les drogues sont légale, et le sexe est roi… je savais que ce n'était pas une vie très saine pourtant je m'y sens tellement bien, j'oublie mes problèmes, mes soucis, l'école…l'école d'ailleurs pourquoi y aller ? ça ne sert à rien, je n'ai pas d'avenir en allant là-bas et je viens de perdre mon seul espoir... mes larmes tombèrent doucement sur mes joues, aussitôt j'essuyai mon visage pour ne rien paraître. Je fis de l'auto-stop pendant un court temps. J'avais un corps désirable et je savais que les hommes aimaient ça, un corps fragile et innocent à la fois. Le conducteur me demanda si je souhaitais aller dans un endroit bien précis à cette heure-ci. Je lui indiquais simplement les quartiers où se situer les « love hôtel ». Aussitôt un long sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Je le savais..t comme d' habitude, il faut juste dire ou vous aller et surtout ce que vous aller faire là-bas. Doucement ses mains se glissèrent sur ma cuisse, et son visage s'approcha de mon oreille.

-« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y aille ensemble ? » Me proposa-t-il dans un chuchotement chaud. J'acquiesce aussitôt, et il démarra en trombe. Les lumières défilèrent sur la route, cependant je voyais très bien à travers le reflet de la vitre que l'homme me regardait avec désir. Il lui arriva à un feu rouge qui était long et en profita pour balader sa main sur mon petit short et se dirigea ensuite vers mon membre. La seule réaction que j'eus fus de petits frissons, ce qui accentua le désir entre nous. Arrivé a notre destination il choisit un hôtel miteux payant la chambre puis il me conduisit vers le lieu de nos futurs ébats. Arrivé à la chambre, il m'attrapa et me jeta sur le lit. Cela ne changeais pas de d'habitude, soient ils me prennent directement sans délicatesse soient ils se déchaînent sur d'autres parties de mon corps. Au moment où il se déshabilla, il fit tomber un petit sachet qu'il ramassa aussitôt et en retira trois gélules de couleur bleu…Bizarrement, je savais que c'était de la drogue et je savais que j'aillais mal finir, mais je ne dit pas non lorsqu'il m'en proposa…De toute façon tout le monde s'en fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver,... il me fit avaler les trois d'un coup à l'aide de sa langue. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon corps, il cherchait juste un endroit pour me faire crier ou frémir. Doucement, il quitta mes lèvres pour se réfugier sous mon t-shirt orange vif. Il posa c'est grosses lèvres sur l'un de mes tétons, tandis que son autre main jouais simplement avec mon deuxième bouton de chaire. La chaleur monta très vite. Mes cris devinrent de plus en plus fort, je contrôlais de moins en moins mon corps. D'habitude je ne suis pas chaud dès le début. Mon conducteur me déshabilla précipitamment jusqu'à me mettre nu. Je lui demandais de continuer de me toucher, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête mon corps avais chaud et je tremblais de plus en plus. Je le vis me contempler tel un artiste fier de son œuvre, puis lécher ses lèvres de façon sensuel, il sortit subitement son portable, je pensais qui allait envoyé un message, mais j'entendis le son du flash, il me prenait en photos et je ne pouvais pas le contre-dire ou l'empêcher de faire quoi ce sois car mon corps ne me répondait plus ! J'avais tellement chaud que je commençais à me masturber inconsciemment, mon membre était tellement dur qu'il me fessais mal… je compris que c'était du aux gélules qu'il ma donné plus tôt qui me rendit dans cet état. Doucement, il approcha de mon oreille et me murmura :

-j'ai appelé des amis pour faire la fête avec ton beau corps, j'espère que cela ne t'embête pas trop...

Mes yeux agrandit soudainement…Je ne veux pas….Je tenta alors articuler quelque chose, dans l'espoir qui m'écoute

-Non…hm..Je …veux…toi….

-C'est trop tard, ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes...

Je suis pitoyable. je n'arrive même plus à articuler il me sourit et j'entendis seulement son pantalon se baisser. D'un coup je le sentis me pénètre sans aucune préparation... C'était tellement bon mais à la fois si douloureux que j'en jouis aussitôt. Ces coups étaient d'une telle violence que je m'en évanouis… lorsque je repris connaissance, j'avais trop chaud je n'arrivai même plus a réfléchir...j'entendis juste des bruits autour de moi et je sentais une chose en moi qui fessait toujours des vas et viens puis il se stoppa et se retira. Pourtant, l'inconnu ne me laissa pas souffler longtemps me giflant pour me réveiller. Je vis alors autour de moi plusieurs hommes, tous se touchaient et attentaient leur tour. Je savais que tout cela allais mal finir, je devenais comme elle après tout je n'avais plus d'avenir moi aussi... Soudainement un bruit sourd me parvient . Que ce passait-il ? Ma vision était floue de part la drogue. J'entendis juste une vitre se briser avec fracas, l'ampoule avait été brisée sur le coup. J'étais -cet fois-ci- dans le noir complet. J'en profitais pour essayer de m'enfuir, mais mon corps était trop lourd et la chaleur toujours présente …

Soudain, je sentis mon corps se couvrir, puis une main douce et rassurante se positionna au niveau mon ventre pour me soulever. La chaleur que je sentis lorsque que la mains se posa sur moi me donna une certaine sécurité, j'eus l'impression que tout ce qui se qui c'était produis n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je sentis mon corps se soulever, puis traverser la vitre brisée, le froid me faisant frissonner sur le coup mais la chaleur de celui qui me transportait me réchauffa et me rassura. Je sentis mon sauveur se mettre à courir soudainement. Mes yeux commencèrent à se voiler, puis se fut le noir total.

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

La lumière du soleil entra dans l'appartement et éclaira le visage du blond ce qui le fit quitter son lit. Il avait la tête qui tournait, des images de la veille le travaillant. De plus, il ne portait qu'un simple et long t-shirt qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il essaya de se lever mais en vain, la fatigue le pesant toujours , comme s'il avait trop fait la fête... Il essaya de comprendre où il se trouvait en analysant son environnement. Il avait été posée sur un lit, le carrelage de la pièce était tombé à certains endroits, tant dit que dans la cuisine on aurait cru qu'une guerre avait eu lieu. Une petite table en plastique avec deux chaises se situait au milieu de la cuisine le plastique montrant à quelle point celui-ci avais vécu le mobilier. Soudain, des pas se fit entendre cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir il repéra aussitôt une personne vêtu avec l'uniforme scolaire de son établissement. Naruto n'était pas bête, il savait que cela ne pouvait être que Sasuke, mais le brun l'ignora complètement et s'installa sur la chaise tout en sirotant son café noir. Le blond ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, tenta de se relever encore une fois, mais son corps parti aussitôt à la rencontre du sol. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers le brun qui fit semblant de rien voir. Au moment où celui-ci se leva, Naruto l'attrapa par la jambe pour l'empêcher de partie.

-Teme ! Qu'est-ce que je fait ici ! Et arrête de m'ignorer ! On est où ? Dis-moi !

Sasuke lâcha un long soupir, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix que de répondre au blond car ce dernier resserra son emprise sur sa jambe et commençai à faire descendre le pantalon du brun.

-Vraiment tu es pitoyable ! Tu as tout ce que tu veux et tu me fais chier en me hurlant dessus « on est où » ? Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu as faillis faire une partouze ? En plus tu étais drogué ! Vraiment je plains ton fils, tu le gifles sans raison valable puis tu vas écarter les jambes avec des inconnus. Non, il n'y a pas d'autres mots : Pitoyable!

Naruto resta en muet. Après tout, il savait qu'en entrant dans la voiture de l'inconnu et en acceptant sa proposition cela allais mal finir...

-Tu es chez moi, où plutôt mon ancien chez moi puisque je bosse pour un gamin prétentieux, capricieux, qui se comporte comme une prostitué juste pour avoir sa dose de drogue et-

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! D'abord tu peux très bien travailler chez quelqu'un d'autre si je ne vaux pas la peine ! Puisque comme tu l'as si bien dit j'écarte les jambes si facilement...

-Certes ! Mais sache que moi j'ai besoin d'argent ! Et Iruka est mon patron, c'est donc à lui que j'obéis. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a demandé que je te suivre, sinon mon frère et moi aurions perdu notre travail après ton départ ! quand tu es rentré dans la voiture de cet inconnu je t'ai suivi et ai cassé cette vitre pour te récupérer!

Naruto n'osa plus répondre, son comportement envers Iruka et Daisuke était anormal, il le savait... mais s'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Il avait besoin de ce débarrasser ces problèmes, et ce comportement l'y aidait... Soudain son emprise autour de la cheville de Sasuke se relâcha le brun profita de cet opportunité pour déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine et la laver. Ensuite, le brun reparti dans sa salle de bain pour ramener un uniforme scolaire à Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Lève-toi ! Et habille toi on a cours, mon boulot c'est de m'occuper de toi et ton fils ! Donc bouge ton derrière comme tu le sais si bien faire !

-J'en ais rien à faire des cours ! Et puis je n'ai jamais voulu de lui ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu me juges juste parce que je m'amuse, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu !

-Je m'en fiche de ce qui passe dans ta famille de riche ! Tu peux pleurer, hurler et te plaindre, moi je n'en ais rien à foutre, ma mission d'aujourd'hui c'est t'emmener en cours avec moi, donc bouge toi !

-Je ne peux pas me lever triple idiot ! Je suis fatigué, Est-ce que tu comprends ça au moins ?

Sans que Naruto ait eu le temps de continuer de se plaindre, Sasuke le souleva comme un sac de patate en récupérant l'uniforme au passage du blond. Il le conduisit ensuite à la salle de bain puis le déposa dans la baignoire comme une marchandise _._ Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours habiller d'un simple t-shirt long. Le brun alluma l'eau froide sur le petit kitsune qui n'apprécia pas du tout ce jet d'eau froide dans la figure, il essaya de se débattre mais Sasuke était plus fort que lui... Le cadet des Uchiwa attrapa le gel douche et le vida complètement sur Naruto. Évidement le concerné hurlait à l'assassin à plein poumons, ne supportant pas qu'on le traite comme un animal. Aussitôt lavé, Sasuke retira les habits mouillés, puis attrapa une serviette et essuya le corps nu du blond qui ne voulais vraiment pas se laisser faire et tenta - des qu'il en avait la possibilité - de le bousculer ou de lui donner des coups. Cependant, un Uchiwa sait éviter n'importe quel coup et surtout ceux du blond, Sasuke appréciant au passage la vue, il n'avait pas fait attention hier du à la fatigue et aux conneries du blond, mais il put constater que le blond avait un corps agréable à voir. Naruto finit de se sécher seul, et jeta ensuite la serviette sale par terre, puis prit l'uniforme que lui avais ramené son nouveau majordome pour ensuite s'habiller seul, en lançant au passage des pics au brun. Le comportement du blond ne plus pas du tout à Sasuke. Déjà que travailler pour lui était un calvaire voir limite une humiliation il fallait en plus que celui-ci le prenne pour une merde, d'un ton aussi sec que froid le brun lui répondit :

« -Alors hier tu te fait baiser par des inconnus et aujourd'hui tu te débat juste pour une douche ? Pitoyable ! Dit-il avec un ton de méprit

-La ferme Teme ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Je refuse que TOI tu me touche ! Un pauvre comme toi doit savoir où est sa place !

La voix du blond montait crescendo. Les mots prononcé par le jeune bourge n'avais du tout plus au brun, le jeune avais un niveau de zen attitude qui ne fallait jamais dépasser, cependant Naruto risquer de le faire craquer d'un instant à l'autre...

-A oui c'est vrai que c'est plus simple quand ce sont des inconnus. J'avais oublié que tu aimais les relations à plusieurs... tu devait vraiment prendre ton pied avant que j'arrive, surtout pour consommer des drogues dur, dois-je penser que tu veux mourir jeune ? Ou dois-je appelé mon frère pour venir se joindre à nous ? Comme ça-

Sasuke s'arrêtât en pleine élan car la détresse apparut sur le visage de Naruto. On pouvait voir à quel point les mots du brun l'avait blessé, en principe il n'aurait pas eu la moindre émotion ou empathie pour une telle personne. Pourtant, le visage du blond s'était décomposé, dans ses yeux on ne discernait plus d'émotion, ils étaient comme vide. Plus aucun son ne sortait, mais un torrent de larmes était bel et bien présent sur son visage. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin, que ses mots avait réussis à faire craquer le jeune bourge. Il commençait à culpabiliser, mais se refusa à le montrer, il voulait rester fière et fidèle à lui-même. Finalement il attrapa le blond par le bras, essuya ses larmes et le fit quitter l'appartement. Le blond sentie une chaleur inconnue le traverser, son visage s'illumina de nouveau pour faire place un petit sourire discret et sincère qui passa inaperçu.

Une berline noire les attendaient en bas des escaliers. Le jeune majordome referma la porte et conduisit le jeune blond à la voiture. Sasuke lui ouvrit la porte et s'inclina alors pour laisser entrer le jeune blond dans la luxueuse voiture, ce fut un léger choc pour le concerné qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude. Après tous, cela ne fessait que deux jours que Sasuke était à son service, il avait l'air de prendre son travail vraiment très au sérieux. Lorsque que le blond pénétra dans le véhicule il écarquilla grand les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Iruka et Daisuke, sa joue avait bien dégonflé depuis la gifle qu'il lui avait donné. En temps normale, il n'y aurait eu que lui et le chauffeur. Ce matin là, la voiture était bien remplie. il avait un deuxième brun plus que Sasuke, il possédait une queue cheval et se présenta son le nom d'Itachi, il se trouvait à l'avant du véhicule, plus précisément à coté du conducteur. Ensuite, Daisuke était positionné sur les genoux d'Iruka qui se trouvait à coté de la vitre, et enfin Sasuke qui attentait que Naruto s'installe pour pouvoir enfin prendre place à gauche ou au milieu selon les goûts du blond.

Naruto s'installa à l'opposée d'Iruka s'attendant à ce que celui-ci lui fasse la morale à propos de son comportement de la veille. Il était sur que Sasuke avait tout rapporté au brun d'une manière ou d'une autre. De son comportement dangereux et même abusif lorsque qu'il accepta la proposition de l'auto-stoppeur, à la gifle qu'il avait administré à son ''fils''... Le cadet s'installa alors au milieu servant de séparation, la voiture démarra lorsque Iruka prit la parole.

-J'espère que ce qui c'est passé hier soir ta servit de leçon ! Je te prive de sortie jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ! Tu es devenu complètement ingérable. La manière dont tu te comportes avec ton fils n'est pas normal. Je vais laisser carte blanche à nos deux majordomes, ils seront te guidé sur la bonne voie, tu devras prendre exemple sur Sasuke et Itachi désormais. Et je te supprime pour le moment tes droit d'héritier au seins de la famille, tu n'as plus accès à ton compte et toutes tes cartes bleues sont pour le moment désactivées.

-Comment oses-tu ? Toi qui n'est rien au sein de cette famille ! De toute manière je sors si je veux ! Après tous, je suis comme elle , je ne vois pas ce que ça change...

-Tu n'es pas comme elle, et tu le sais ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre à son sujet ! Désormais tu suivras les directives de Sasuke, tous ce qu'il te préconise devra être exécuté, n'oublie pas qu'il a risqué sa vie pour te sauver d'un viol que tu as toi-même provoqué !

-Je ne l'écouterai pas de toute façon, et en plus ce n'était pas un viol puisque que j'étais consentant ! Arrête dont de vouloir diriger ma vie comme bon te semble !

\- écoute moi bien Naruto , si j'apprends que tu as désobéi, je t'envoie dans armée, c'est clair ! Les papiers sont déjà prêt, ils attendent juste mon feu vert. Si tu veux continuer ta vie de débauche tu iras à l'armée mais si tu écoutes tous ce que je te dit, ta vie de lycéen continuera et tu reprendras même l'entreprise de tes parents….Vraiment pourquoi tu as choisis une école aussi délabré…Il y avait tellement mieux que celle-là...

Naruto resta au début abasourdis par les propos d'Iruka, il ne répondit pas concernant le choix de l'école car il savait ce que faux-frère lui dirait. Il savait qu'il avait poussé le bouchon très, même trop loin. Il un long silence régna dans le véhicule. L' armée ne lui aspirait rien, mais alors vraiment rien de bon...

-Une dernière chose Naruto, je voudrais que tu présente tes excuses à ton fils !

Un long silence parcouru de nouveau dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur leur indique l'arrivé au sein de l'établissement. Cependant, Iruka attentait toujours les excuses du blond.

-Bon je vais signé pour l'armée alo-

-Pardon

-Je n'aie pas bien comprit Naruto tu pourrais être plus clair s'il te plais ?

-Pardon Daisuke, maintenant je vais à l'école !

Naruto sortit aussitôt de la voiture suivis de très près par Sasuke. Il enrageait, il devait maintenant obéir à la baguette à un domestique ! Si il pouvait changer ce qui s'était passé la veille, rien de cela ne serai arrivé et encore moins les problèmes qu'il avait actuellement. Mais surtout si elle n'avait jamais existé, tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu et il mènerait une vie tranquille...

-Je suis désolé Itachi, de t'infliger ça à toi et ton frère, mais sachez que vos efforts serons récompensés. Maintenant Daisuke, tu vas détacher la ceinture et prendre une place, je t'emmène à l'école. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis Iruka-nii pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu dis mon petit champion ? Il t'aime fort, mais tu sais que ces temps-ci il ne va pas très bien. Regarde, il s'est même excusé.

-C'est parce que tu lui a dis de le faire ! Je sais que papa me déteste depuis toujours…Il ne me dit jamais bonjour, ni bonne nuit, ni joyeux anniversaire, jamais...

Des petites perles commencèrent à couler le long du visage du petit héritier. Iruka prit le jeune blond dans ses bras et le serra très fort tout en caressant sa chevelure blonde.

-Tout va s'arranger je te le promets. mais je vais te demander une petite chose que toi seul peux faire... reste comme tu es mon petit Daisuke ! Et continu de sourire d'accord ?

-Promis tonton… répondit-il d'un ton triste

La voiture redémarra en direction de l'école du plus jeune.

Quand à Sasuke et Naruto, leur sorti de la voiture ne passa inaperçu au sein du lycée. Gaara regardait au loin le brun et lui lança un petit sourire que seul l'Uchiwa comprit. Tandis que les autres se demandaient ce que fessaient les deux déserteurs du lycée dans le même véhicule, qui plus est, ensemble que se soit dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient constamment assis côte à côte. Ce changement radical fit apparaître de nouvelles rumeurs. Certains pensaient que Sasuke avait tabassé à mort Naruto et lui faisait du chantage pour se servir de lui comme esclave d'autres croyaient plutôt que Naruto avait payé Sasuke pour des cours particuliers. Certains allaient même jusqu'à imaginer que nos deux protagonistes se soient mis en couple cependant tous ceci ne resta que des rumeurs sans queue ni tête. Lorsque que la pause déjeuner arriva, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent face à face. Aucun regard ne fut échangé, ni même aucun mots... c'est d'alors que le rouquin prit une chaise et s'installa au coté de Naruto et Sasuke, prenant la parole pour briser le silence.

« Hé bien mon cher, l'examen n'as pas été très dur pour toi on dirait ?

-Tu m'as envoyé dans un plan foireux, oui !

-De quoi parle-t-il Sasuke ?

-Tais-toi dobe, ça ne te concerne pas fini plutôt ton bentô !

-Hé bien sue que sa me concerne ! Oublie pas que tu bosse pour moi murmura-t-il

-oh ? aurais-tu oublié les directives d'Iruka, je commande et tu obéis ! dit-t-i d'un ton mi-narquois, mi-menaçant

-Vous me fatiguez tous les deux... bon puisque c'est comme ça, Sasuke rejoins moi seul a l'endroit où tout a commencé. Je ne suis pas patient donc dépêche toi...

Sur ses paroles le mafieux quitta la table, la tension était toujours présente entre les deux garçons. Naruto ne voulait en aucun cas obéir au brun, il prit donc son plateau, le déposa sans délicatesse et quitta la cantine en laissant le brun seul à la table. Au moment où le blond partis, un troupeau de filles en chaleurs fonça sur les deux nouvelles places qui se présentaient à elles. Sasuke décida qu'il était tant de fuir la situation.

Il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous en fessant attention à ce que personne ne le suive, le local du gymnase... c'est à cet endroit que sa vie a basculé. Après tous, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous surprenez un couple de différent clan de maffieux faire l'amour dans un local... Il aperçu le rouquin qui l'attendait à côté du local celui-ci avait un cure dent dans la bouche -à la place d'une cigarette- le lycée ne tolérant pas tout comportement qui pourrait nuire- encore plus - à la réputation du lycée, déjà qu'elle était bien basse. Le brun se positionna juste à ses cotés :

-Donc comme je te disais tout à l'heure ton plan était foireux. Je ne te ferais jamais plus confiance. reprit-il d'un ton dur

-Bien bien, n'empêche que j'ai murmuré à l'oreille Iruka pour qu'il te prenne. Et comme Iruka me devait un service ils vous a pris toi et frère...

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était le fils de Naruto.

-Hé bien non ! Ne te croit trop intelligent Sasuke, comme tu peux le constater j'avais prévus le coup. Donc pour revenir à notre deal j'ai ton silence, sinon je te tue.

-Tu ne ma donné aucune information en ce qui concerne mes parents !

-Là-dessus je suis un peu coincé, trop de données on été effacés, et mon père à vu ma curiosité, je ne peux rien te fournir pour le moment, je te donne déjà un boulot s'est déjà bien !

Sasuke s'énerva et attrapa le col de Gaara, puis il darda son regard le plus meurtrier sur lui

-Attend une minute ! Tu m'as placé avec un débile incapable de se gérer soit même et qui pense qu'a se droguer ou à faire sa pute selon son humeur, en plus il est incapable de gérer son môme ! Et tu trouves que c'est un bon boulot ?

-Je te conseil de me lâcher si tu ne veux pas te prendre une balle en pleine tête par l'un de mes sous-fifres !

Sasuke savait qu'il se risquait sur un terrain dangereux, il reposa donc Gaara sur ses pieds, ne souhaitant pas mourir d'une balle en pleine tête juste parce qu'il avait osé menacer un mafieux, même si ce dernier l'avait plongé dans les problèmes complexes et difficiles à résoudre.

-Comme tu le sais j'ai des agents qui me protège au alentours, car ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux membres de clan rivaux sont dans la même école. Nos chers parents pensent que si nous nous côtoyons, il pourrait y avoir une trêve définitive, mais certains pensent surtout à déclencher une guerre plus qu'autre chose... Pour revenir à notre sujet principale, il y a plusieurs problèmes. Un, mon père m'a surprit à fouiller dans les archives et pense que je prépare un mauvais coup deux, lorsque que j'ai fait les dites recherches il manquait pas mal d'élément sur le meurtre de tes parents Tous cela est très flou et brouillon. Dernièrement, je pense que quelqu'un d'autre est dessus mais pour des raisons différentes ...

-En gros tu es bloqué par ton paternel... Et je dois m'inquiéter de ce qui va arriver ? Car si quelqu'un d'autre cherche des informations ça n'annonce rien de bon...

-C'est exact ! Laisse-moi juste du temps pour faire ça correctement sans que l'un de nous ne soit tué.

-Avant cela, c'était quoi l'arrangement que tu as avec le tuteur de Naruto ?

\- oh ça ? Il m'avait demandé de le surveiller s'il venait dans l'une des boites de nuit de mon père, et si ça tournait au vinaigre, je devais juste le déposer devant sa demeure.

Cette information ne choqua nullement le brun, surtout après avoir vu le comportement du blond la nuit dernière il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci se mettait dans un pétrin des plus inimaginables.

-Bon ! Je pense que je vais te laisser, je dois retrouver un oiseau en cage qui est enfermé...

-Hm, moi je dois chercher une boule de problèmes...

Pendant ce temps, le jeune blond errait dans les couloirs en attendant la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé la manière dont Sasuke l'avait écarté malgré le fait qu'il devait lui obéir , il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le sujet. Soudain, un attroupement de filles se dirigea dans sa direction, on pouvait voir à sa tête la jeune Tenten, elle avait le don de créer des problèmes plus gros que ces chignons. Le groupe de filles l'encercla devant les regards ahurie des autres élèves, certains pensaient qu'une bagarre allait éclater. Notre tête de groupe prit la parole assez fortement pour que ceux présents – y comprit ceux du couloir - puisse l'entendre :

-Hello Naruto ! On a prit que tu étais très proche de Sasuke c'est derniers temps. N'est-ce-pas les filles ?

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-On se demandaient toutes pourquoi un jeune homme aussi mystérieux que le prince te fréquenterais ? Tu ne lui aurais pas donné une somme d'argent par hasard ? Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive dans une voiture aussi luxueuse n'est-ce-pas les filles ?

Un nouvelles hochement de tête vient joindre les propos de Tenten

-De plus, c'est rare de voir un jeune père aller encore en cours ! Tout monde dit que tu as eu un enfant avec une bonne, après tout les riches font tous ça ! N'est-ce-

-La ferme ! Range donc ta langue de vipère, et en qui concerne ton beau prince, cela ne te regarde pas ! De toute manière vous êtes tellement hideuses qu'il n'oserait jamais poser les yeux sur vous. Je sais que vous êtes jaloux de moi, mais moi au moins je suis beau !

-Ne monte pas trop sur tes grands chevaux, sale crétin ! Tu ferrais mieux de surveiller ta progéniture car cela fait mauvais genre pour ta future entreprise. Après tout, être père à cet âge, ça et sa ferme beaucoup de portes...

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la reprise des cours, l'attroupement se dispersa, Tenten retourna en en classe suivis de près par Sakura. Naruto lui fulminait de rage, même l'école connaissait l'existence de Daisuke ! Il rentra en cours et s'assit au fond, bousculant au passage quelques élèves de sa classe.

-Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser quand tu bouscules les gens !

Le blond ne répondit pas à son interlocuteur et se posa directement à sa place. Cependant, le jeune homme bousculé ne se laissa pas faire, il avança jusqu'à la table du blond et attrapa par son col pour le soulever :

-Alors petit blond, tes parents ton trop gâté on dirait... tu mérite une petite correction.

-Essaie pour voir ! quand est-ce que t'es regardé dans un miroir pour la dernière fois ? À ta façon de parler on dirait un de chien dépravé...

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing lorsque soudainement Sasuke débarqua. Il attrapa le poignée de l'élève et le fit valdinguer sur le côté, comme un simple fétu de paille. Le brun voyant l'agitation s'installer décida de se positionner au coté du blond, qui avait - encore une fois - créer des problèmes. Lorsque que l'inconnu remarqua la force de l'Uchiwa, il laissa tomber. Quand au bun, il se retourna vers Naruto et lui administra une gifle monumentale les personnes présentes dans la classe furent choquées et abasourdis par un comportement aussi violent de la part du brun.

L'élève laissa tomber sa tentative de refaire le visage du blond et regagna alors sa place puis que Sasuke avait déjà laissé une belle marque à ce dernier. Kurenai arriva sur ces entres faits pour débuter son cours. elle remarqua l'agitation et la marque sur le visage du blond mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Discrètement, Sasuke arracha un bout papier de son cahier et commença à griffonner pour le faire passer discrètement au blond :

« Qu'est que tu as encore faire comme connerie cette fois ? »

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, il n'en revenait pas, le brun l'avait giflé sans lui expliquer pourquoi et maintenant l'accusait de causer des problèmes ! Des larmes coulèrent discrètement sur le visage du blond, qui les essuya aussitôt pour ne pas que Kurenai lui pose des questions.

« Je n'ai rien fait crétin. D'abord tu n'avais aucune raison de me gifler ! Et puis tu devais rester avec moi ! »

« Évidement monsieur est innocent comme d'habitude... tu as mérité cette gifle car tu m'a créé des ennuis. De plus, J'avais des choses plus importantes à régler que surveiller tes fesses !»

« Je te déteste ! Tu n'as qu'a rester avec ce mafieux si tu as des choses plus importantes à faire !»

« Tu es tel un gamin cupide et capricieux, je plein ton fils... »

« Tu n'as qu'a l'adopté, si tu l'aime tant !»

La dernière phrase de Naruto choqua le brun, il avait bien remarqué que le jeune bourge n'aimait pas du tout Daisuke et le portait encore moins dans son cœur. Il décida de ne rien répondre et de suivre calmement le cours.

Lorsque que les cours se terminèrent, une splendide voiture attentait les deux adolescents. Alors que le blond se dirigeait vers le véhicule, un jeune brun avec des triangles dessinés sur les joues et qui s'était énervé plus tôt contre Naruto, lui coupa le passage .

-Qu'est tu veux encore ?

-N'oublie pas, je m'appelle Kiba ! Rappel toi bien de ceci : je compte bien m'occuper de toi lorsque ton nouveau garde du corps aura décampé à force de ne plus te supporter...

Sur ces mots le dénommé Kiba quitta la cour suivis de sa bande de voyou. Le brun soupira, il savait que cela ne présageai rien de bon - des problèmes et encore des problèmes - il aurait tellement préférer avoir une scolarité normale plutôt que de s'occuper de ce crétin blond. En plus, après lui l'avoir giflé, le blond lui répondait de manière sauvage, sans aucun respect. Lorsque qu'il arriva à la voiture, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le chauffeur. Quand les jeunes gens furent confortablement installés, Sasuke donna le signal au conducteur de démarrer. Arrivé à la demeure de Naruto, ce dernier poussa Sasuke à sortir et se précipita dans le domaine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le comportement du blond ne plus pas du tout à Iruka qui interrogea le brun :

-Sasuke, que c'est-t-il passé avec le jeune maître ?

-Il a eu une mauvaise note aujourd'hui donc il ne sentait pas très bien.

Iruka sentait que le brun lui mentait. ce n'est pas un simple note qui pouvait provoquer la colère du blond, et encore moins son enferment subite dans sa chambre. Cependant, si le brun avait expliqué en détails ce qui c'était passé, le jeune blond aurait été envoyé à l'armée sur le champ, sans le préavis d'Iruka.

Itachi commença à préparer la table pour le soir tandis d'Iruka installa le jeune Uzumaki sur sa chaise haute. La table étant trop haute pour lui, on lui avait construis une chaise e, bois de chênes adapté à sa physionomie pour qu'il puisse atteindre la table sans danger.

Lorsque Sasuke annonça que le dîner était servit le blond descendis d'un pas las vers la table. Il s'assit sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à qui ce soit et commença à manger sans attendre les autres.

-C'est quoi ce comportement Naruto ! Tu arrive sans dire bonjour, puis tu viens tranquillement et tu mange sans nous attendre ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'envoie à l'armée ?

-Je suis fatigué ! Je mange avant pour que je ne pas vous gêner, puisque que de toute façon je ne suis qu'une source de problèmes !

-Oui tu causes des problèmes ! Tu ne donne pas le bon exemple à ton fils ! Tu te comportes comme une prostituée, tu te drogues ! Comment veux-tu ne pas ramener des problèmes au sein de cette maison !

Le ton commença a monté entre Iruka et Naruto. Itachi resta silencieux et s'occupa de faire manger Daisuke, tandis que Sasuke - qui était assis au coté du blond - fessait attention à ce que le concerné ne renverse ou ne brise rien.

-De toute manière c'est Daisuke que tu as choisis comme futur héritier non ? Donc tu peux m'envoyer à l'armée, après tous je ne sert à rien puisque tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre la succession !

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Daisuke a besoin de son père Naruto et c'est son père toi !

-Je n'ai jamais été son père ! Ce n'est pas mon enfant à ce sache ! Cette enfant est à elle, et seulement à elle ! Répondit-il d'un ton dure et menaçant

Iruka se crispa à l'annonce du blond, il se leva de table, se dirigea vers le blond et le gifla.

-Ne parle d'elle ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il est ton fils un point c'est tout !

Le coup fut si violent que Naruto tomba de sa chaise, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on le frappait dans la même journée. C'en était trop pour Naruto. Il se releva doucement et se mit face à Iruka pour lui tenir tête.

-Ce gosse, appartient à ma sœur ! Et non à moi !

Et sur ces mots Naruto quitta la table à tout vitesse pour s'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. En s'approchant de plus près on put l'entendre sangloter en silence...

* * *

Petit pardon

Mot d'excuse de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désoler, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié. Je sais je ne suis pas excusable, mais je n'ai jamais arrete. Comme je suis en vacances je vais me rattraper ! Merci de a vous tous de continué a me suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le silence retomba soudainement, moi et mon frère étions sous le choc, mais que ce passait-il à la fin ? Naruto n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant mais Se serai celui de sa sœur ? Et d'ailleurs qui était-elle ? Ce qui me préoccupait pour le moment, s'était la réaction du petit face aux déclarations de Naruto. Daisuke s'arrêta de manger et fixa désespérément son oncle pour savoir si ce qu'il avais entendu était vrai. Iruka, lui, ne se retourna pas. De loin, j'aperçus des larmes s'échapper sur son visage accompagnées de sanglots. Je pensais qu'il avait du retenir depuis très longtemps ses larmes face à Naruto, mais celui-ci avait ouvert une plaie que personne ne pouvait refermer.

-Tonton…c'est pas vrai ce que dit papa ? Papa Naru c'est lui mon papa,hein ?

Iruka se précipita sur Daisuke pour le serrez très fort dans c'est bras

-Ne crois pas ce qu'à raconter ton père, d'accord ? Vas te coucher maintenant, s'il te plait.

-D'accord tonton ! Je t'aime fort !

Je regardais cette scène avec beaucoup d'émotions. Cela me rappelai tellement de souvenirs, pourtant tout ceci appartient maintenant au passée pour moi... Je commençais donc à débarrasser la table à l'aide mon frère, car cet idiot dans son emportement avait réussis à jeter de la nourriture par terre. Quelle gaspillage ! Ils n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire de leur argent, franchement c'est grave. Et Naruto qui clame qu'il ne serais pas le père de Daïsuke? Pourtant, dans ce cas, leur ressemble est troublante…Oublie Sasuke oublie, sinon tu auras encore une galère à gérer ! Me voyant soucieux, mon frère m'aida à ramasser tout la nourriture qui avait atterrie par terre. Doucement Itachi me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu pense encore aux propos de Naruto ? »

Évidement ! Je viens à peine de commencer, et je découvre les secrets bien enfouis dans cette famille. Le secret d'un mafieux s'est déjà pas suffisant, non bien il faut que je rajoute ceux d'une des familles les riches qu'ont aient connu ! Au moment où j'allais répondre à mon frère Iruka descendait en trombe les escaliers, attrapa une chaise avec violence et s'installa, nous fixant mon frère et moi. Son regard n'était ni chaleureux et ni rassurant.

Dans un ton le plus neutre possible il nous interpella :

-Vous ne pouvez plus quitter cet endroit ! Sauf si vous tenez à la vie...

Sur le coup de cette révélation je perdu aussitôt mon visage impassible. Habituellement, je n'aurais pas bougé d'un pouce mais là c'était le pompon ! Juste parce que ce crétin avait dit qu'il n'était pas le père ? Mais je rêve là !

-Attendez une minute ! Je rêve ou vous nous menacez mon frère et moi ? J'espère que c'est une blague !

Le regard d'Iruka se fit plus sombre, il posa délicatement sur la table ses mains et ses jambes se croisèrent. Itachi resta un instant très perplexe. Pourquoi ce comportement si soudain, et surtout une question qui me restait sur les bouts des lèvres... Naruto est-il vraiment le père du gosse ?

-Tu devrais changer ton avec moi Uchiwa !

répondit la voix du maître de maison, bien plus durement. Je ravalais aussitôt mes paroles, bien que l'envie me démanger, je n'était pas fou, et malgré ma fierté, je n'eus que d'autre choix que d'obéir au vu du ton qu'avait employé Iruka. On ressentait la menace sous-jacente à la moindre désobéissance.

-Les révélations que vous venez d'entendre ne doivent jamais sortir de cette maison. Hm…Je pourrais vous éliminer, mais j'ai une dette envers Gaara-sama, qui il me semble a un accord avec vous. Mais vous pourriez aussi tenter de me faire du chantage et-

-Excusez moi d'intervenir Monsieur Iruka, mais la seule révélation que nous avons entendus est que le jeune maître a une sœur qui aurait mit au monde Daisuke, je ne vois pas en quoi cette information devrait nous coûter la vie ?

-Tu es très perspicace, mais sache que tout ceci entraîne un problème beaucoup plus important. En vous engageant j'ai également prit un risque; cependant, je vous assure que lors tout au long votre carrière vous ne quitterais ce poste que lorsque je l'aurais décidé et pas avant. Sachez que j'ai le bras bien long et je ferais en sorte qu'aucunes entreprises ne vous sollicitent, l'un comme l'autre.

Un long silence parcouru la pièce. Je restais muet face à cette situation que je trouvais totalement irréfléchie et sans logique ! Il fallait que je comprenne même si cela comportait un risque :

-Dans ce cas explique-nous tout ! Sinon je ferrais aussi en sorte que Gaara doute de vous et vous savez aussi bien que moi à quoi cela peut mener...

-Me menacerais-tu Uchiwa Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as en ta possession une information essentielle sur la vie privée d'un yakuza que tu peux permettre certaine choses. Je sais beaucoup choses sur tes parents, car ils étaient aussi des clients très intéressant pour notre entreprise...

Je restais alors abasourdie sur ses révélations choques que me lançait Iruka mes parents connaissaient donc la famille de ce blond dégénéré…Merde il y a trop d'inconnus dans cette équation et cette foutue baraque ! Jamais je ne te referais confiance Gaara, ça tu peux me croire ! Soudainement le visage calme et agréable d'Iruka réapparut, je ne comprenais plus rien…Et en plus il nous souriait !

-Vous me semblez bien tendu... Bon de toute manière au point où on en est, vous aurez su un jour ou l'autre. J'ai juste voulu tester votre capacité d'adaptation à la situation. D'ailleurs, sache que tu as beaucoup cran Sasuke !

Moi et mon frère étions encore plus perdu, qu'est que cela voulait dire ? Que se passait-il à la fin ? Il n'aurait pas un problème d'ordre mentale ? Non, mais sérieusement j'en aie ras le bol de tout ça et de tout ses merdes qui nous arrivent ! Ce n'est plus possible, je préféré encore avoir une balle en pleine tête que de m'occuper de cette histoire de fou, c'est anormal d'avoir autant de problèmes, autant de secrets, mais comment peut-on vivre ainsi !

-Je vois Sasuke, que tu m'as l'air perplexe et remonté par la situation, je suis désolé de vous avoir tester, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Beaucoup choses son arrivées à cette famille, et aussi à la votre. Asseyez vous et racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour vos parents, et je vous donnerais les informations que je possède.

Mon frère craqua, il fonça directement sur Iruka et l'attrapa par la chemise en le tirant vers lui. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru bien que le coup allais partir, car il est rare pour mon frère de craquer ainsi. Il faut vraiment le pousser à bout - ce qui est la cas actuellement - lui et moi, n'en pouvions plus. Surtout si le sujet de conversation était la mort de nos parents…

« -Vous nous prenez pour qui à la fin ? Arrêtez votre cirque et donnez nous les informations directement puisque de tout manière vous nous avez menacé de nous tuer, ainsi vous n'aurez aucune raison de crainte la moindre fuite ! En plus, je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons je vous parlerais de ce qui arrivé à nos parents.

Je vie Iruka adresse un regard doux et compréhensif, à mon frère, exaspéré Itachi décida de le lâcher, puis lui adressa un regard que je compris aussitôt. Il allait raconter notre passé à Iruka…Je ne comprenais pas sa décision mais je savais que mon frère faisait toujours les bons choix malgré lui.

-Bon puisque vous tenez tant à savoir, sachez que ce que je vous raconte, ne sont pas les mêmes informations que vous trouverez dans le journal…Notre famille possédait plusieurs entreprises, je savais que ma mère à elle seule travaillait dans le domaine de la cosmétique et la fabrication de nouveau produit pour ces femmes qui souhaitent ne pas vieillir à tout prix alors que pour mon père, travaillait dans la concession de nouvelles voitures , il les appelait « les voitures de demain ».

Un voile de tristesse passa sur mon visage pendant un instant, et les souvenirs me revenant petit à petit. Je revoyais ma mère avec ses long cheveux bleutés volant au vent et son sourire, toujours sit doux, attentionné et protecteur elle nous aimait et nous chérissais plus que tout, elle disait souvent que nous devions tout apprendre par nous même, nous n'avions que très peu de domestiques, car ma chère mère détestait ça! Malgré son petit défaut, elle adorait les grandes maisons, et nous vivions dans un domaine similaire à celui de Naruto, légèrement plus petit et sans piscine ni hélicoptère. Mon père quand à lui était un peu plus rude, mais très gentil il était très dure avec nous, surtout moi, il voulait que je sois à chaque fois le meilleur dans tout, me comparant souvent à mon frère... malgré tout, plus d'une fois il nous a montré à quelle point il tenait à nous, et veillait sur nous. Il aimait vraiment les voitures, on en avaient deux très luxueuses et familiales quand on partaient en vacances tout ensemble. C'était tellement merveilleux…

Cependant un jour de printemps ma mère rentra en pleurant et mon père la serra fort dans ses bras. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas, mais plus tard mon grand-frère m'expliqua que maman avait perdu son travail dans le domaine de la cosmétique. On déménagea alors dans une maison plus petite, malgré le fait que l'on avaient encore beaucoup d'argent grâce au travail de mon père. On faisait cependant plus attention aux dépenses. Puis, un jour mon père rentra du travail en colère, il commença à tous casser sur son passage, par peur je m'étais réfugié dans la chambre de mon frère. J'appris par Itachi que notre père venait de perdre lui aussi son travail, il ne nous restait alors que les économies et l'héritage de mon père…Après que mon père ait perdu son travail, il vendit tout ce qu'il aimait le plus, ses voitures ainsi ses objets de valeurs, cependant ce n'était pas suffisant. Notre deuxième maison fut vendu, l'école de commerce qui fut tant prometteuse refusa mon inscription , petit à petit les événements s'enchaînèrent rapidement….trop rapidement…

-« Nos parents quittèrent la maison, car il venait de recevoir un coup fil important, j'ai décidé avec mon petit frère qu'on allait les attendre pour manger... et on a attendu, longtemps... très longtemps... deux jours après, un policier frappa à notre porte et nous demanda si nous connaissions Fukagu UCHIWA et Mikoto UCHIWA. Le policier était venu annoncer la mort de nos parents... On me demandait alors d'identifier leur corps…Je n'ai jamais su qui avait appelé ce jour-là et comment ils sont morts exactement…sur les papiers s'était écrit accident de voiture... pourtant quand on ma demandé de reconnaître les corps, il n'y avait rien qui affirmait que se soit un accident voiture. Au contraire, ils possédaient des blessures de tortures au niveau des poignets, les cheveux de ma mère avaient été quasiment rasée… Lors de la reconnaissance j'ai crié leur disant qu'ils me mentaient, cependant un laser me visait, le médecin légiste présent insista pour que je signe le papier et que j'admette que mes parents soient mort lors d'un accident de voiture...

Sur la fin, je sentis de la colère dans sa voix et beaucoup de rancœur... j'étais dans le même état que lui. J'étais extrêmement fâché, voir même révolté ! Depuis je fais des recherches pour comprendre pourquoi ma famille ! Pourquoi les a-t-on tués, les seuls informations que j'ai pu trouver, ne furent que sur des personnes influences qui connaissait bien notre famille. Iruka nous regardait silencieusement et lâchât un soupir de désespoir, il voyait dans notre regard qu'ont en voulaient aux personnes qui avaient torturés et mis à mort nos parents.

-Sachez que la manière dont sont morts vos parents est similaire à ceux de Naruto, je ne lui ait jamais dit comment s'est parents ont été retrouvé, je lui aie fait croire qu'ils s'étaient noyé lors d'une balade en mer, de plus vos parents sont mort après ceux de mon jeune maître…

Cette nouvelle révélation nous choqua au plus au point…Mais alors qu'est qui liait les parents de Naruto aux notres ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! C'est illogique il n'y rien qui nous rapproche ! Sa famille possède les plus grosses industries de pharmacopée et de recherches, tandis que nous nous étions juste dans la concession automobile et la cosmétique…il n'existe aucune lien entre le travaille des mes parents et les siens. Je décidai d'approfondir davantage les informations que possèdent Iruka, mais tous ceci me laissai dans le flou total. Iruka reprit :

-Lorsque que mes maîtres sont morts, j'ai décidé d'enquêter dessus car on m'a aussi demandé tout comme toi Itachi d'identifier les corps, ma maîtresse Kushina avait le crane rasé, on lui avait arraché un œil et elle possédait ses fameuse cicatrise de torture au niveau des poignets…J'ai été horrifié quand j'ai vu leurs corps, Naruto à l'époque n'était pas en mesure de supporter de telle choses. On m'a menacé à plusieurs reprises de tuer Naruto. Mais grâce à une personne j'ai pu avoir la confirmation de mes doutes... Mikoto, votre mère aurait trouvé une formule chimique au niveau de la cosmétique qui permettrait certaines choses miraculeuses, mon informateur n'a pas pu avoir l'exactitude de la découverte de madame UCHIWA, mais sa découverte à provoqué la curiosité de la famille UZUMAKI, qui s'est aussitôt mis dessus pour lancer le projet ! Cependant cette molécule qui avait été découverte aurait eu de graves conséquences, ils ont donc fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire disparaître le produit, mais…

Soudainement une ombre apparut près des marches et descendit doucement. Iruka se tue aussitôt, et regarda qui descendait les escaliers. Une petite voix d'enfant sortie de l'ombre :

« Tonton Ruka…J'ai fais un cauchemar..ou Papa Naru m'abandonnait tout seul… ». Des larmes coulaient sur son visage angélique. Je vis Daisuke serrer fortement sa petite peluche en forme de renard orange, et courir dans les bras d'Iruka…Ce gamin ne pouvait pas faire son cauchemar plus tard... à son âge, moi je savais rester à ma place quand les adultes avait une conversation. En plus, sa peluche sens un odeur fortement désagréable, on dirait qu'il l'a traîné un peu trop avec lui... un coup à la machine à laver ça ne lui ferrait pas de mal…Ce qui me énerve le plus c'est cette couleur orange, j'avais déjà remarqué que le blond portait un forte attention pour cette couleur hideuse, mais que ce gamin l'aime autant... ça doit être de famille.

Mon patron bipolaire - car nous menacer puis nous caresser dans le sens du poil c'est étrange… - N'as pas fini de nous fournir les informations ! À la place de bercer le petit donne nous le nom du tueur ! Merde, j'arrive pas à me calmer tant je suis énervé !

Récapitulons, nos parents se connaissaient d'une façon bien étrange d'ailleurs…et cette molécule, qu'est-que c'est ? Mais qu'est ce que maman à découvert pour qu'elle soit torturée ainsi… Soudain, je reçu un coup coude un peu fort de mon frère qui me fit quitter mes réflexions. Il se pencha à mon oreille en me murmurant doucement « Calme toi petit frère tu effrayes le petit… on en sait déjà plus qu'avant ! Après toutes ces explications, je voudrai qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi. » dit-t-il d'un ton légèrement menaçant. J'en ais eu des frissons me traversant le corps... des fois mon frère me fait très peur… Je crains toujours sa colère. Iruka réussit à calmer l'enfant qui s'était endormi, il remonta le recoucher, en même temps il nous fit signe de monter le rejoindre dans sa chambre lorsque que tout sera ranger et nettoyer, tout cela dans un langage de signes que seul mon frère pu percevoir évidement…Sa soûle ! Merde moi je veux la vérité et pas nettoyer une stupide baraque à problèmes qui jette l'argent par les fenêtres quand ça leur chante ! Grrr !

Je rangeai donc le bordel qu'avait foutu ce mec, il a vraiment le don de m'énerver ! Il doit avoir un problème mental c'est pas possible d'être ainsi, pourquoi Iruka ne l'a-t-il pas inscrit directement dans un centre psychiatrique plutôt que dans une école à yakuza ? C'était un autre mystère qui me travaillait...

Une fois le nettoyage terminé, mon frère et moi montâmes les escaliers de marbre blanc pour nous diriger vers une salle d'où sortait la lumière. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, nous entrâmes dans la pièce telle que des ninjas. Iruka était assis à son bureau, mais il avait pris soins de placer deux chaises positionnées en face de lui pour que nous reprenions la conversation. Mon frère ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la chaise en question, j'en fit de même et m'assis attentant la suite des révélations.

Après un long soupir Iruka reprit :

-Donc comme je le disais, ils ont rencontré un problème, une organisation dont je ne connais pas le nom a réussit à apprendre la découverte de ta mère, ils lui ont donc proposé de l'argent qu'elle aurait refusé, puis ils sont allés voir la famille du maître pour leur demander également la formule exacte de la molécule. Ils ont refusé aussi, et deux mois plus tard il furent tués, 1 mois après ce fut vos parents …Sachez que quand on ma révéler tout ceci j'en ai beaucoup voulut à votre mère; je me suis dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du découvrir cette fichue formule, cela à causer beaucoup de morts de par sa découverte.

A la fin de sa phrase, je senti un poids tomber sur mes épaules. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là ! Il est vraie que si maman n'avait pas découvert ceci, mes parents seraient encore en vie, mais ceux de Naruto ? J'ai donc tuer les parents de Naruto… tout ceci serait donc de notre faute depuis le début ?

-Ne vous morfondez pas ainsi…Si ce n'était pas votre mère qui l'avait découvert, cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre voir pire encore...

Mon informateur continue toujours les recherches mais actuellement je n'ai rien de plus… Maintenant je vais vous expliquer une autre histoire cette fois je veux que vous protégiez Naruto à tout prix et Daisuke avec, car comme vous vous en doutez on est du même clan, mais j'ai d'autres problèmes en interne…Qui est toujours en lien avec la mort des personnes que nous aimions. Une personne de notre groupe nous a trahis et a vendu l'information comme je vous aie dit plus tôt, cette personne n'est autre que la sœur jumelle de Naruto… Elle s'appelle Naruko, retenait bien son nom. Car si elle n'avait pas révélé le secret à cette organisation, tout ceci ne serait pas arriver. C'est pour sa que je ne supporte pas d'entendre son prénom, et encore moins quand il sort de la bouche de Naruto...

Cette nouvelle information me mis hors de moi au moment ou j'allais hurler, Itachi me retint et me refis assoir, je vis comme tout t'à l'heure son regard menaçant. Je soupirai bruyamment et pensait que je n'était pas au bout de mes surprises...

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

Iruka hésita un instant avant de reprendre son discours vue de la réaction violent du jeune homme qui l'avait choqué... Mais s'était encore pire pour l'aîné, il avait adressé un regard menaçant à Sasuke pour que celui-ci se calme aussitôt, mais son visage qui ne laissait rien paraître malgré le fait qu'Iruka ait accusé leur mère d'être la fautive de la mort de ses maître... son visage n'avais pas bougé d'un cil, et c'est ce qui effraya le plus Iruka.

D'une voix très calme et posé Itachi pris la parole : « Mon manque de réaction vous choque n'est-ce-pas ? Sachez que j'étais au courant pour la molécule, n'oubliez jamais qu'un UCHIWA à toujours une longueur l'avance sur les autres mais je ne savais pas que la famille de votre maître l'avait acheté, et que tous ceci à entraîner ces morts... il est vrai que notre mère n'aurait jamais du ouvrir la boite de pandore, mais votre jeune Naruko n'aurait jamais du vendre le produit à quelqu'un autre ! Cependant, je suis énervé car je ne voulais pas que mon frère soit mêlé de près ou de loin au meurtre de nos parents! Avant que vous nous expliquiez le problème avec votre chère Naruko, garantissez moi que vous mettrez tous les moyens en œuvre s'il arrive quoi ce soit à mon frère... »

-Je te promet de mettre tout les moyens en œuvre s'il lui arrivait le moindre malheur, mais n'oubliez pas de surtout protéger Naruto et Daisuke de Naruko car elle est dangereuse…

-Pourquoi craignez vous à ce point cette jeune fille, elle à peine 17 ans! Je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait un danger pour nous, nous devrions plutôt nous occuper de cet organisation!

-Je vous dit ceci car je sais de quoi elle est capable, à l'âge de quatre ans, elle a prit un cutter et a fait les cicatrices sur le visage de Naruto. Je l'ai sue bien plus tard que c'était malheureusement elle la coupable...

Un silence s'installa, Itachi ne s'attendant pas à une chose pareil, Sasuke lui déglutit fortement, mais chacun des deux reprenaient rapidement leur visage impassible.

-Naruko à deux visages, au début elle était une petite fille angélique pleine de douceur et délicate, elle était désignée comme futur héritière pour sa compréhension et sa maturité bien que précoce, elle possédait même un grand potentiel dans les affaires ! C'était une jeune fille très intelligente. Tout le monde l'admirait, tant dis Naruto, lui était plus tôt le petit dernier il tombait souvent malade et avait une santé très fragile. Lorsque que Naruto avait un problème on accourait à son chevet pour vérifier si son état s'améliorait…C'est ce qui amena le deuxième visage de Naruko. Au début, je ne savait rien c'est après avoir découvert ce que trafiquait Naruko que j'ai vu son deuxième visage. Kushina la mère de Naruto se doutait déjà à l'époque que sa fille avait quelques tendances à basculer dans la violence, car quand un jour le chien de Naruko mordu son frère sans aucune raison, sa mère décida d'euthanasier l'animal, pour se venger celle-ci pris le chat de Naruto et le noya devant lui…Ceci n'était que le début du cauchemar...

Le majordome marqua un silence et réfléchit sur toute la cruauté qu''il avait aperçu chez la jeune fille à l'époque, il reprit :

-A l'époque les parents du maître travaillaient beaucoup, ils étaient très souvent absent voir jamais là, tant dit que moi je devais m'occuper de la maison et de certaines entreprises que m'avait confié Minato le père des jumeaux, je n'étais quasiment pas là également, je rentrais le soir pour les voir dormir, donc je n'ai rien vu, mais rien du tout…Le jour de anniversaire des treize ans de Naruto et Naruko, on ne trouvaient pas Naruto..On l'avait cherché partout, ses parents étaient rentrés exprès de voyage pour fêter leur anniversaire, mais en fin soirée, Naruko mangeait tranquillement son gâteau et s'amusait comme si son frère n'avait aucune importance. Kushina et Minato ne comprenaient pas le comportement de la jeune maîtresse. On lui demanda d'arrêter de manger le gâteau et de faire l'enfant gâté, mais de plutôt venir nous aider à chercher son frère et aussitôt sa réaction fut violente. Elle prit tout les cadeaux et les jeta dehors, ensuite elle renversa le gâteau par terre, elle cassa tout. Kushina l'attrapa par le bras et la gifla violemment. Son regard changea subitement et devient alors meurtrier et d'une voix froide et tranchante elle nous annonça : « De tout façon il est en train de mourir, je ne fais que fêter sa mort » J'en suis resté bouché bée…Elle refusa de nous dire où se trouvait son frère ! Ce fut Minato qui le retrouva dans le placard de Naruko…Son corps était meurtrie, il avait des bleus partout, des côtes cassées, et des traces de main autour du cou montrait qu'elle avait tenté de l'étrangler….Son cœur battait très doucement et c'est Kushina qui réussi a le faire repartir…

Iruka marqua à nouveau un silence. On pouvait voir ses mains trembler légèrement, son regard perdu dans le passé, comme s'il revoyait la scène sous ses yeux, le corps de Naruto recroquevillé sur lui-même dans ce minuscule placard, sa peau avait prit une couleur pale, il avait été retrouvé nu. Sa propre sœur l'avait battue, torturé, violé, et même drogué d'après les dires des médecins qui l'auscultèrent, tout cette scène d'horreur lui été revenu à l'esprit…

\- Ce soir là Naruko s'est enfuie de la demeure, depuis nous avions plus de trace d'elle, enfin c'est que je pensais... Plus tard, je découvris dans la cabane des enfants une boite contenant des photos, des vidéos et des objets de torture, ainsi que des drogues que sa sœur avait utiliser sur Naruto. Elle avait torturé son frère, et avait également abuser de lui à plusieurs reprises… Naruto fut déposé dans un hôpital psychiatrique spécialisé pour les enfants de son âge ,ce fut un long parcourt il refusait qu'on le touche ou qu'on lui parle. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il quitte sa coquille cependant…entre temps mes maîtres moururent et ce fut un choque de plus pour le jeune maître ! Bien plus tard après cette événement tragique, un matin alors que mon maître n'avait que treize ans et demi, on trouva une bassine devant le portail, les domestique nous la ramenèrent, elle contenait un bébé âgé de quelques mois…. Ce fut l'arrivé de Daisuke, il pleurait énormément et n'avait pas été nourrit ! Je devais trouver un moyen pour le sauver car son corps était frigorifié. J'emmenai l'enfant à l'hôpital, j'avais demandé ce jour-là à Naruto de m'accompagner, je voulais juste vérifier si cet enfant était abandonné ou bien si Naruko y était pour quelque chose après les tests sanguins, il s'est révélé que c'était l'enfant de Naruko mais également que Naruto était le père de l'enfant ! Quand il a entendu l'annonce du médecin, il retomba dans une dépression des plus profonde, c'est celle que vous voyez aujourd'hui. De plus, Naruto refuse de reconnaître Daïsuke comme son fils, le choque fut tellement grand qu'il décida de supprimer cette information…

Les révélations d'Iruka choquèrent les deux frères, aucun deux ne s'attendaient à une telle chose ! Encore moins à la cruauté qu'avait subit le jeune blond cela expliquait son comportement envers Daisuke, mais aussi sa tendance à jouer les prostitués dès qu'il le peut… Ils comprenaient pourquoi Iruka ne voulait pas mentionné le prénom de la jeune femme, et encore moins ce sujet délicat ! Beaucoup de souffrances ont été causées par sa sœur jumelle, en tant normale les jumeaux sont fusionnels mais dans le cas de Naruto s'était tout le contraire ! Pour finir son histoire, il expliqua pourquoi le jeune Daisuke n'avait pas eu handicap ordre physique ou mental, car normalement un enfant qui née au sein de la même famille avait de forts risques d'être porteur d'un handicap. Par chance, Daisuke se trouvait dans le petit pourcentage qui n'avait aucun soucis.

Il termina ainsi la longue tragédie de la Famille Namikaze-Uzumaki. Les deux frères ce dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur avaient été assigneée par le chef de maison. Sasuke était un peu bouleversé par tout cela, en revanche il a obtenu un masse d'informations importantes pour mieux comprendre le pourquoi de l'assassinat de leurs parents au moins, pensa-t-il, Gaara lui avait permit d'avoir certaines informations de manière indirect puisqu'il avait été incapable de trouver à cause de son père. Pourtant, il n'y avait que cela qui travailler Sasuke, l'histoire du blond l'avait également beaucoup touché. Lui qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple gamin capricieux qui ne fait que de brailler à droite à et gauche, ainsi qu'attirer des problèmes chaque fois... c'était en réalité bien plus profond, plus douloureux. Il restait encore beaucoup de mystères planant encore autour de leurs deux familles. Il n'était plus le seul concerné, la famille de Naruto s'ajoutait maintenant dans l'équation !, du moins ce qui en restait...

Sans se rendre compte il s'était changé et étendu sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière, Itachi l'en empêcha et il lui demanda de s'asseoir un instant. Il devait discuter de tous ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre aujourd'hui.

-Sasuke, je voudrais que tu démissionnes de ce travail, moi je resterais travailler ici, mais toi je veux que tu t'éloigne de cette famille, ou plutôt de toute cette histoire, je veux que tu ailles ailleurs.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! On a toujours été ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'on va découvrir ce qui est arrivé à nos parents ! En plus, tu n'as pas arrêté de me lancer des regards bizarrse pendant tous l'échange qu'on a eu avec Iruka ! Tu peux m'expliquer ton cirque !

-Sasuke tu ne comprend pas ! Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça ! Cette histoire est beaucoup trop dangereuse... j'ai déjà perdu nos parents, je n'ai pas envie te perdre toi…Beaucoup de choses sont en jeu, ta vie, la mienne, celle de Naruto, d'Iruka, de Daisuke, et d'autres encore…

Si on continue, on ne pourra plus faire machine arrière ! il faut qu'on assure nos arrières, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Iruka sa réaction plus tôt je l'ai comprise ! Il ne souffre aucunement de bipolarité, et je suis sur que tu l'a pensé, je te connais bien pour ça. Il a peur pour Naruto comme j'ai peur pour toi, est-ce que tu comprend ?

-Je comprend le fait de vouloir de me protéger, mais je sais me défendre ! Je sais à quel point cette histoire est dangereuse, mais n'oublie pas que tout ceci est la faute d'un yakuza qui a couché avec sa petit pétasse brune, et que des folles furieuses m'ont poursuivie pour me violer ! ce qui entraîna mon arrivé dans ce stupide local ! Alors oui j'en ais marre être mêler à des histoires de riches à problèmes ! Sauf que cette fois on eu ENFIN une information importante ! Et évidement que j'avais comprit pour Iruka ! Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis ! Néanmoins, je veux savoir une chose.. comment cela se fait-il que tu sois au courant pour la molécule, alors que moi j'en savais rien du tout ? Ne me l'aurais-tu pas caché sa depuis le début ? Alors tes commentaires tu te les gardes, merci !

Sasuke s'était mis a hurler à pleins poumons sur son frère, c'était à son tour de craquer ! Il n'en pouvait plus lui non plus. Tous cette histoire commençait à le fatiguer De plus, avec toutes les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient obtenu, ainsi que tous ce qu'ils venaient de vivre en à peine quelque jours... lui qui d'habitude avait son quotidien bien ordonné, son habitude de bosse et chercher un boulot pour qu'ils puissent vivre et se nourrir correctement ! Maintenant, tous cela été complètement brisé, et il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, et son frère n'avait franchement pas l'air mieux…

-Pardon Sasuke... mais j'ai très peur pour toi, peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à nos parents… Tu va me dire qu'un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien _,_ sauf que moi j'ai peur de perdre ma seul famille et je veux que tu comprennes ça ! Je sais que mon combat est vain, et que tu refuseras de fuir... mais sache que si il t'arrive le moindre malheur, je ferrais tous ce qui ait en mon pouvoir pour faire payer la personne qui t'aura fait du mal. S'il te plaît, fait attention à toi désormais. Tu sais à quel point Naruto a le don de s'attirer les problèmes...

-Promis grand frère je ferrais attention ! Mais toi, fait moi un peu confiance...

Son frère acquiesça et éteignit la lumière. Tous deux partir au royaume de Morphée, mais avec des interrogations plein la tête...


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapitre non corrigé)

Le matin arriva à une vitesse fulgurante dans la chambre de notre blond, qui n'avait pas bien dormis, il était toujours énervé des événements de veille, il ne supportait plus sa vie, on l'accusait à chaque fois qui se produisait quelque chose, son quotidien était infernal, de plus il devait obéir à un brun, qui n'avait rien à faire de lui, et qu'en plus qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Lorsqu'il se leva de son lit, Sasuke arriva pile au moment, le brun voyait que Naruto n'avait pas envie voire sa tête surtout le matin.

-Prépare toi pour allez en cours, ton uniforme est dans la salle de bain, n'oublie pas de te brossé les dents et prendre ta douche je t'attend en bas.

-Va t'en, je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule pour me dire ce que j'ai faire ! Cria-t-il

-Fait attention sur quel ton tu me parle Naruto ! Fait ce que je t'ai dit, sois prêt dans 10 min et pas plus !

Sasuke claqua la porte à sa sortie, ce qui fit sursauté le jeune bourge, d'un pas rapide et très énerver le blond se doucha , puis se brossa les dent à une vitesse stupéfiante, lui-même n'en croyait pas, il obéissait à ce foutue brun, qu'il détestait, lorsqu'il finie de se préparé, il descendait les marches en trompe, tout le monde se retourna pour voir arrivé Naruto, puis le jeune blond s'installa de manière très bruyante sur la table, en attentant que son petit déjeuné soit servit.

-Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu descends les marches je voudrais que tu le fasses, plus discrètement, et installe mieux aussi !

Chaque réflexion de Sasuke, l'énerva de plus en plus le blond qui ne pouvais le supporté. Le jeune bourges s'installa correctement et commença à déjeuner. Iruka le regardais d'un œil septique, il ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer à chaque fois avec le jeune homme. Soit il jette son assiette, soit il crache des méchante à Daisuke, ou alors il plante des regarde de tueur à tout monde. Selon son humeur matinal on pouvait voir la combinaison des trois réunit.

« Daisuke, dépêche toi de mangé sinon tu vas être en retard » Dit Iruka d'un ton doux et apaisant.

« Tonton ruka….J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école.. »

Le jeune Daisuke parlait d'une voix très fine et apeuré. Tout le monde regardais dans sa direction pour comprendre pourquoi un changement aussi soudain. Le petit garçon poussa doucement son assiette loin de lui, et commença a quitté la table lorsque que Iruka l'arrêta.

« -Daisuke ? Qu'est-ce-que sa veut dire ? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'école, et en plus tu ne veux pas mangé ? Disait Iruka d'un ton inquiet et surprit.

L'enfant ne répondit pas à son oncle et se terra dans son silence, lorsque que Naruto se leva et se dirigea dans sa direction. Itachi interrompu son avancé et lui demanda ce qui le tracassait pour vouloir se dirigé vers le jeune maitre. Ce comportement énerva encore plus le blond qui se mit alors à pousser Itachi, de même il attrapa Daisuke par la main et lui fit face. Le petit garçon n'a jamais vu Naruto d'aussi près de lui, cela l'effraya d'un coup, se petit corps se mit alors à crispé. Iruka hurlait à plein poumons que Naruto lâche Daisuke, tandis que Sasuke et Itachi, lui demandais alla s'asseoir.

Naruto n'écouta en rien de tout ceci. Et continua à fixé Daisuke fortement et lui murmura. « Si tu commence à agir comme un bébé, tu vas vite finir dévoré et on t'abonnera dehors dans la rue il y aura personne pour d'aider, c'est ce que tout les jours me disais ma sœur qui et ta maman. »

Daisuke se mit à pleuré d'un coup puis courra en direction de son oncle pour accroché désespérément à ces vêtements. Naruto avait lâché prise sur le petit par la suite il prit ces affaires pour se dirigé vers la voiture qui les attentaient.

-Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Daisuke ? Tu l'as fait pleurer !

-Je lui dit ce que ma sœur me disais tout les jours avant me taper c'est tout, au revoir Iruka.

Daisuke, pleurait à forte larme, ce qui atteignait plus le blond, il était devenu insensible à force, Sasuke soupira fortement en voyant la scène, il ne voyait aucune solution à ce problème. Perdu dans leur réflexion les deux protagonistes monta dans le véhicule et se dirigea vers l'école. Arrivé à celle-ci des curieux les attentaient et scrutait la luxurieuse voiture. Lorsque que Naruto sorti en première on entendit des messes basses et certaine mots perfide. La présence de Naruto n'avait rien de très positives, il était la source de la plupart des rumeurs surtout celle sur sont enfant illégitime. Tant dit que Sasuke sortait tranquillement, toutes les filles accourut à sont arrivé, on aurait crus voir un homme entouré de son harem exclusivement féminin, certaine n'hésitait pas à faire des avances. D'autre personne lui proposa des choses plus direct et très peu religieux. Le brun perdit alors le jeune blond de vue à cause de la foule de filles qui l'attentaient cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Naruto marchait d'un pas las, et déprimé, il repensait au diné d'hier soir lorsque qu'il dit tout ces choses affreuse à Iruka. Il repensait aussi au passé, à sa sœur qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, avec toutes ces choses qu'elle lui a fait subir… le jeune blond ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivit de près pas un groupe d'individu, au moment ou le jeune blond alla entamer sa monté dans les escaliers, le groupe d'inconnu attrapa et le bâillonna. Naruto se débattait comme un fou, mais il était impuissant à cette masse de personne qu'il l'avait capturé. Le groupe de kidnappeur emmena le petit blond dans les coins reculé de l'école malfamé ensuite il attacha leur victime pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Naruto ne voyait pas qui étaient ces personnes et qui l'avait capturé, les kidnappeurs avaient prit soit de mettre un bandeau pour qui ne voit rien et qu'en plus le trainait de force un endroit non désiré. Il avait peur, sa respiration se mit soudainement à accélérer, il tenta gardé son calme malgré tout.

-Alors le blondinet ? Comment on se retrouve

« Cet voix…C'est le chien puant pensant-t-il »

-J'avais oublié, tu ne peux pas parler ! Attend je vais te retiré ce vilain petit stocke ! dit-t-il d'un ton sadique

Kiba tira violemment la bande noir qui avait été collé sur la bouche du blond, un cri de douleur sortie de la bouche de la victime.

-Alors je vais te laissé les yeux bandés, car je n'ais pas envie que tu dénonces mes petits camarade, mais je vais pouvoir d'entendre souffrir ! Cela va être drôle j'ai hâte de me vengé.

-Qu'est-ce que veut un pauvre petit caniche ? Tu es fâché depuis la dernière fois ? Pauvre petit bête je te donnerais un petit nonose pour me faire pardonn-

Un coup violemment écrasa sur le visage du blond, il laissa échapper un petit cris de douleur, mais ne se laissa pas faire.

-Alors tu fais moins le malin petit bourge ? La dernière fois je voulais tellement cassé la gueule mais ton petit prince et intervenu…Hm pitoyable… bref, en gros je suis ici juste pour te tabassé car j'ai pas pu le faire la dernière fois, je te promets que sa va être rapide !

-Va y, fait ce que tu as faire, mais n'oublie pas de ramassé des crottes après sale cabot !

Un coup violent s'abattit sur le visage du blond, puis plusieurs coups pied tombaient sur lui. Lorsque que Kiba avait eu ce qui voulait, il détacha le blond et le lassai à terre couver de coup, et blessure, le jeune homme avait tellement reçu qu'il en avait perdu connaissance. Pendant ce laps de temps Sasuke était très inquiet pour le blond, il ne le trouvait nulle part, la sonnerie avait sonné depuis un moment. Le brun réfléchissait sans cesse du lieux ou aurait pu se cacher le blond, et comment ce fait-t-il que autant de fille se jette à son cou dés le matin ? Tout cela devait avoir un lien…Il pensait qu'une personne était derrière tout ce stratagème, la question était la suivante qui-est-ce ? Au moment ou il allait quitte la classe ne voyant pas l'enseignante Kurenai arrivé, il vit Kiba arrivé en trompe en rigolant fortement et en se vendant qui ne c'était jamais autant défoulé sur une personne. Le cerveau prodigieux du jeune Uchiwa vit aussitôt le lien avec les réponses à ces différentes questions. Il tentait alors de nouveau quitté la classe mais Kurenai arriva juste d'avance de lui. La jeune enseignante lui lançait des regards tout d'en lui ordonnant de s'assoir. La panique et le stresse envahie soudain le brun si Kiba avait réellement fait quelque chose au blond il se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse. Sasuke demanda à plusieurs reprises de quitté la classe en utilisant des excuses tout aussi digne de lui, mais l'enseignante ne voulait rien entendre, et fit la sourde d'oreille à chaque remarque du brun. Sasuke était fortement agacer par cette stupide femme, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, des messes basses se souleva doucement et des ricanements aussi, le jeune cadet capta des informations des chuchotements des filles, certaine disaient que le blond ne devait plus rien ressembler à l'heur actuel et d'autre bien pire.

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

Que faire ? Merde ! Pourquoi cet idiot ne ramasse que des problèmes et rien d'autre ! J'en ais marre de lui ! Mille fois s'occupe d'un autre idiot que celui-là, avec une famille complètement folle, et des caprices de gamin….Merde il est où ? Si il n'est pas là il sera renvoyé du lycée, après j'aurais encore des ennuis….Bref Réfléchie Sasuke ! D'après ce que tu as compris avec leur discrétion digne d'une série télénovela, il a eu un mauvais cardeur. Kurenai remarqua que Naruto n'était pas là, dix ans plus tard pourtant il n'y a pas plus discret que lui.

« Monsieur Uchiwa, vous n'auriez pas vu votre camarade par hasard ?

-Je voulais justement vous prévenir qui a eu un contre temps et qu-

-Si je comprends bien il as bâché ? D'accord dite lui qui sera renvoyé de l'établissement dés demain !

Je savais qu'elle allait dire ça ! Mais comment je dois agir..Il est ou ce foutu blond ! Tout d'un coup cette jeune fille qui je croyais était remplie de pudeur se leva timidement. Tour le monde la fixa tout t'en la dévisageant. J'entendais la fille au cheveu rose lui murmuré de se rassoir. Kiba lui lançais des regardes de meurtre. J'en étais sur que cette tête de clep il était principalement pour quelque chose.

-Que se pas-t-il mademoiselle Huyga ? Vous êtes malade ?

-Heu non…mais…mais…

-Va y parle jeune fille, aie plus confiance en toi !

J'étais comme pendu à sa langue, je savais ce qu'elle allait dire, je voulais la supplié du regard, mais un Uchiwa ne supplie pas…Merde pas le choix il faut que je trouve cette tête de mule. Elle me lançait un regard timide dans ma direction, c'est doigts se joignait à chaque instant, elle tremblait à chaque instant…C'est une chose que je déteste, ne pas être sûr de sois, toujours accepter que les autre te dicte…Je n'aime pas cette fille affreusement timide pourtant à l'heur actuel, elle est la seul a bien vouloir me dire ou est Naruto.

-Madame…Kurenai…Naruto et-et…Il-il...dans…

-Hinata s'il te plait soit plus précise, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je perd mon temps avec toi là.

-NARUTO EST A l'INFIRMERIE. COMME SON ÉTAT ET GRAVE IL VA A HOSPITALE BIENTÔT ! Cria-t-elle à plein poumon.

-Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Quelqu'un et proche de lui ? Les parents on été contacté.

-Madame ! Moi et Hinata sommes ces amies les plus proches, nous voudrions quitté le cour exceptionnellement aujourd'hui pour-

-Allez-y ! Pour vous resté encore là ?

J'attrapais à une vitesse folle la fille du mafieux et emmena en direction de l'infirmerie, dans mon élan je pensais à la réaction de Kurenai qui était drôle, jamais je n'aurais cru la voir paniqué aussi vite, ce blond n'est que galère et soucie. Je pensais aussi à la situation de Naruto, elle était délicat, je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à Iruka mais je suis dans de beau drap à présent. Arrivé à la soi-disant infirmerie je vis Naruto allongé sur le lit, son visage était fortement marqué, il avait reçu des coups violemment de part des d'autres. Une forte colère remonta soudainement en moi, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers le blond pour voir si il était réveille, mais hélas ses yeux était close. L'infirmière discutait avec Hinata, et lui expliquait qu'il avait reçu de nombreux coup, sans déconner évidement qui en reçu puisque son corps en est couvert ! Je caressais doucement ces cheveux blonds, ils étaient extrêmement doux, ma main descendit doucement vers son visage balafré, je ne pouvais pas m'arrête de admiré tout t'en le caressant lorsque Hinata me regardais soudainement, j'arrêta aussitôt tout mes gestes.

-Néanmoins disait l'infirmière sa vie n'est pas en danger, je pense comme même qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir si il y a rien cassé

-Nous pouvons le ramener chez lui.

L'infirmière acquiesçait, et me laissant prend Naruto pour le ramener à la maison. La question qui me trotte actuellement c'est pourquoi Kiba s'est autant déchaine sur cet idiot ? C'est vrais qui n'est pas aimé pas tous mais bon il ne mérite pas autant de violence. Tout d'un coup je sentie une petite force tiré mon uniforme en arrière, je me doutais que cela ne pouvais être que Hinata. C'est vrais qu'elle m'a bien aidée plus tôt mais je n'apprécie tellement pas son coté candie et timide…Je ne sais pas ce que lui trouve Gaara, peut-être qu'il aime les fortes poitrines, je pense surtout que c'est étouffant à force.

-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke….Je veux..Je peux..Je

-Ok, merci pour tout Hinata mais tu vois la je suis presser. Aller bye

-Attend ! Laisse emmener Naruto chez moi !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est qui te prend ? Je vais appeler une voiture et l'emmener chez lui tout simplement !

-Non ! Ecoute moi… Il faut que tu passe chez moi...Je veux te remercié….et d'aider…Gaara ma parlé de votre entende… Je peux d'aider…

Je n'aime pas trop cette nana, et maintenant me voilà embarquer dans une situation burlesque Je la fixais de haut en bas, je pense que c'est surtout son corps qui a bien plus à Gaara. Imaginer une fille avec une poitrine importante et des fesses bien travailler avec des de long cheveux bien coupé, cela ferrais tombé beaucoup d'homme mais pas moi… Enfin bref, elle me soule.

-Gaara risque…beaucoup d'ennui….c'est pour ça qui…qui te contact plus…. mais...mais moi…j'ai des...heu...informations…sur ta mère…chez-

-Attend quoi ? Depuis quand ta famille de mafieux et de gangsters et mêler à la mienne ?

-La molécule….la molécule Kuybi…Je-..Il faut du ….toi…viens chez moi.

C'est vrais que ce genre d'information ne peut être diffusé n'importe comment. Nous risquons tout les deux nos vie dedans, je décida de mettre Naruto sur mon dos pour ne pas trop le brusqué . J'apprendrais plus de choses sur la molécule que ma mère à découvert qu'elle avait nommé Kuybi comme dans le conte de fée qu'elle me racontait. Après un bref instant de réflexion je décidais de suivre cette fille cependant je restais assez septique, Neji pourrais bien être dans les parages…Je n'apprécie pas du tout sa présence. C'est un grade du corps d'après ce que j'ai compris la dernière fois, il surveille chaque pas que fait mademoiselle Hinata, si seulement il savait. Si seulement ils savaient tous la vérité. Lorsque nous quitta le bâtiment, une tête brun qui fessait environs ma taille débarqua devant nous pour interrompe notre avancé. Quand on parle du loup le voici. Neji Huyga.

-Hinata-sama ! Ou allez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'établissement comme ça, et en plus avec ces deux boules à problèmes

Il ose me traité de boule à problème ? Il a vu avec sa tête de hippie ? Il tue plus de gens que moi, et il ose me traité de boule à problème ? Putain, je déteste les mafieux ! Lorsque le timbré aux cheveux rouge et maintenant ce gigolo sortie de nulle part comme un ninja. Je suis sur qui à un flingue sur lui.

-Neji ! Arrête….Je-je…Je dois un service à Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun

-Un service ?!

Aussitôt ce fou allier ne sortie pas un flingue comme je croyais mais un katana japonais….J'en peux plus de leur problème de clan et de loi famille. Mais qu'est ce qui a pris Hinata de dire un « service » aussi, limite si je l'ai pas violé non plus. Autant la jouer en douce avec lui.

-Neji, je pense que tu te méprends…Je l'ai aidé pour un petit truck, et Hinata voulait me remercié et à décider de…de…faire appelle à son médecin personnelle pour soigné Naruto.

Merde je ne sais même pas si ils ont un médecin personnelle, Hinata me lance un regarde un peu choqué. Il fallait bien inventer quelque chose aussi ! Neji rangeait doucement son katana mais il me lançait toujours des regards de tueur à gage. Merde…

-Si tu dis vrais, répond à mes question. Comment se fait-t-il que tu sois au courant pour notre médecin personnel, seule les membres de notre clan son au courant. Deuxièmement qu'elle était le petit truc qui fait que Hinata-sama te doit un servit à un individu tel que toi ? Troisièmement, pour cette prostitué sur ton dos et lié au petit service ?

Tu tente de me piège Neji ? Tu vas voir, je vais te fermer ta grande bouche dans un instant, je me doutais que tu me poserais touts ces questions inutiles, comme toi d'ailleurs. Heureusement il ne lit pas dans mes pensé les plus profonde, même si il les lisait son minuscule cerveau exploserait, j'ai tellement d'intelligence, ce qu'il ne possède par d'ailleurs. Je lui montre mon meilleur regard Uchiwa, et avec tout la classe que je possède je lui répondis sans trop forcé.

-Voit-tu, si tu te trouvais dans notre classe, tu aurais vu ta précieuse Hinata-sama, se blesser. Mais comme tu n'es pas un excellent d'agent, tu n'a rien vu. Donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais plus tôt, Hinata est tombé des escaliers, en tombant elle entraina Naruto dans sa chute. J'arrivais alors juste attend pour rattraper ce stupide blond, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu sauver ta précieuse Hinata-sama.

Chaque mots qui sortais de ma bouche fessait enragé de plus en plus Neji. Je parlais avec un ton malicieux et supérieur, je veux qui se sente comme une merde. Incapable de bien faire son travaille.

-Néanmoins, avec ma force et toute ma gentillesse, j'ai aidé ta petite princesse. Je l'ai conduit à l'infirmerie, cependant l'infirmière était absente ce jour-là. Naruto et moi décida alors de soigné Hinata. Heureusement pour elle ce n'était qu'une simple égratignure qui ne se voyait même pas ! En ce qui concerne le médecin personnel, Hinata nous l'a mentionné lorsqu'on la soignait moi et Naruto.

Après cette longue tirade amusante et très hilarante pour moi. Hinata se mit a fixé par terre, elle savait que toute mon histoire était d'un pure mensonge tiré de toute pièce, mais un Uchiwa à un talent fou pour se sortie de n'importe qu'elle situation, malgré que celle-là sois risqué pour ma tête.

-Hm…soit, de toute manière une voiture vous attend Hinata-sama. Sauf que je ne fais pas confiance à ces deux individus, surtout à toi Uchiwa ! On ne sas jamais ce que ta famille peut inventer. Sur ceux, je ne peux vous accompagner votre père ma demandé de garder un œil sur notre ennemie.

Soit maudit Neji, je sais tu es au courant de beaucoup chose maintenant. Tu ferra partie de ma longue liste de personne que je dois tuer avec souffrance et douleur. Nous nous dirigions vers une luxueuse voiture de luxe, à croire que les riches aime se faire remarquer. Lorsque que je rentrais dans le véhicule, des individus armés d'engin lourd nous fit face. Les armes doit être aussi un plaisir que je ne peux pas comprendre. Après une bref inspection du véhicule je déposa délicatement le blond sur le siège, en voyant de plus près je fus pris d'une grand tristesse, son corps mince bien dessiné était couvert de lésion, abimer par cet acharnement de violence qui a subie. Je m'occuperais de ceux qui lui ont fait cela un jour sa ces sur. Le véhicule se mit à arrête brutalement, on me donna un bandeau pour je couvre mes yeux. En voyant Hinata je compris qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Je savais qu'en acceptant de venir ici, je risquais ma vie et aussi celle de Naruto, mais j'ai besoin t'avoir des réponses sur la mort de mes parents et ceux du blond aussi. J'attacha alors le bandeau à mes yeux et aussi aux yeux de Naruto le véhicule se remit à démarré en trompe, on tournaient énormément dans des virages serré, je me sentais secoué comme un pommier à qui on veut récolté des pommes. Je dois rester impassible, je suis et resterais un illustre Uchiwa c'est ce que mon père et mon frère mon toujours appris !

-Hinata-sama nous sommes arrivé, jeune homme vous pouvez retirer votre bandeau et celui de votre compagnons.

J'obéis sans contesté, franchement je n'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des ordres! Hinata était suivit de près par ses sous fier, tant dis que moi qui portais Naruto sur mon dos on me surveillait de très près. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du accepter la proposition de Gaara et encore moins celle d'Hinata. Je n'aurais jamais du aller à l'école ce jour là, je n'aurais jamais du être un mec pour ensuite me faire pourchassé par des furies….Pourquoi faut-t-il toujours que sa soit moi et seulement moi embarqué dans des histoires plus folle que les l'unes que les autres, d'abord vous surprenez deux clans adversaire qui se baise entre eux, ensuite vous occuper d'un gosse pour qui vous croyez avoir un béguin alors qui a juste un corps trop attrayant. Et ce qui a un gosse ! Que dire de plus ou dire de moins ! A oui ! Et une nouvelle se déclare et toi oui toi Sasuke Uchiwa ! Tu es mêlée à ce bordel….que dire….a part que sa sens mauvais, le pire c'est que actuellement je suis dans un clan de mafieux avec mon blond à problème. Bref. On nous conduit à une chambre d'amie ou un médecin nous attentaient. Je posais délicatement ce petit bourge, et le laissa au soin du médecin. A chaque fois que ce vieux débit de docteur touche pour soigner ce foutu blond, j'avais l'impression qui allait le cassé encore plus, déjà qu'il ne péte pas la forme…Depuis que je sais la vérité sur la famille de Naruto, j'ai une grande pitié pour lui…aucun enfant n'aurait du vivre cela c'est insupportable et inhumain. Sa sœur possédait une grande haine envers son frère pour vouloir agir ainsi, je ne vois pas d'autre d'explication. Lorsque que le médecin termina ce qui avait faire Hinata demanda de nous laissé seul et que personne vienne nous dérangé.

-Sasuke-kun…suis-moi s'il te plait.

-Hm

Les choses sérieuse allait commencer, je repris doucement ce foutu idiot qui était bandée de partout, si c'était moi jamais je me ferrais soigné par un type pareil. Hinata ouvrit une sorte de porte qui nous conduit à une autre salle, puis encore une autre on aurait crus Alice au pays des merveilles, moi je joue Alice et Hinata le lapin….Quel comparaison ridicule ! Soudain Hinata me fit signe de faire moins bruit et elle ouvrit une porte secret….Une porte secret ? Moi qui ne voyait sa que dans les films….Je ne suis pas au bout de mes la suivit discrètement accompagne de ma charge supplémentaire. On arriva cette fois-ci dans une pièce extrêmement sombre, je ne distinguais plus la jeune Huyga. D'un coup une forte lumière s'alluma et éclairiez la pièce. Au première abord mes yeux piquaient fortement, puis ils se mirent à habitué rapidement.

-Désoler Sasuke-kun, il fallait que je éloigne un peu de ma famille…ce que j'ai apprit pourrai nous gouter chère…

J'acquiesçais aussitôt, je remarquais que nous étions dans une pièce de remplit d'objet précieux…Des tableaux volé de grande valeur, de même pour les statues ou les objets divers dans cet petit pièce sécurisé, je pouvait aussi voir des sachets blanc….Sa doit être de la drogue sa s'est sur. C'est plus qu'une simple réserve… Si les garde du corps nous trouve ici, c'est certain que ma tête sera mit empaillé, voire pire.

-Gaara-kun, m'a explique votre arrangement…Cependant son père le surveille depuis qu'il a regarde dans les archives sur ta famille…J'ai décidé alors de l'aidé et de fouiller de mon coté. En fouillant j'ai découvert des documents étrange qui mentionnait la molécule Kuybi….D'après ce que j'ai compris des recherches qu'ils ont été faite dessus, cette molécule permettait une régénération instantané de la peau. Cette molécule n'avait pas que des aspects positif, elle changeait le comportement du consommateur jusqu'à le rendre à l'état esclavage, seul certain cobaye avait pu gardé un comportement sois disant normale…Finalement, tous les cobayes de l'expérience fut tué…

-Tué ? Tu es en train de me dire que ma mère et une meurtrière ? Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Ecoute moi Sasuke-kun ce ne sont que des documents que j'ai trouvé et de plus-

-Montre moi c'est document !

-Ne cris pas s'il te plait…Je ne peux pas te montré c'est document…Ma petite sœur m'a surprit en train de fouillé…Elle n'a rien dit à personne mais elle m'a lancé un avertissement, je ne dois surtout pas le prendre à la légère.

Tout d'un coup une petit ouverture surgie, Hinata comprit aussitôt que quelqu'un venait entré, elle me força à me cacher au fond de la pièce. Elle pris ensuite un tableau plus grand qu'elle pour nous camouflé, je l'aidais le plus possible, tout d'en évidant de faire le moindre bruit, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on nous trouve ici….Soudain je sentie le corps du blond bougé, et c'est grand yeux bleu me fixa …Pourquoi il se réveille dans des situations comme celle-ci ? Je m'accroupie aussitôt à ses coté, et plaçais immédiatement ma main sur sa bouche, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il parle.

Par pitié Naruto, s'il te plait ne fait aucun bruit, aucuns bruits murmure-je.

Hinata nous laissait des regards terrifier, elle aussi risquait sa peau…Quand Naruto vu la jeune fille demandé le silence il comprit vite que nous étions dans une situation dangereuse.

-Mon frère, après tout le respect que je dois, je pense pas que nous devons refaire à la surface cet histoire

-Les documents sur les recherches ont été touché, quelqu'un et en train de nous trahie, étant donné que tu es le chef, du te dois lancer une enquête

-Cette histoire et du passé, nous avons promis après le meurtre de la famille Uzumaki que nous en parlons plus

Soudain mon regard se dirigea vers Naruto, d'après Iruka il ne lui avait menti sur la mort de c'est parents….J'ai pu voir une petit larme sortie puis une autre, il ne faut surtout pas qui pas cri, appuya un peu plus ma main sur sa bouche pour empêcher le moindre son sortie.

-Ecoute-moi Hirashi ! Si quelqu'un découvert la molécule et comment on s'est débarrassé d'un multimilliardaire nous risquons gros…

-Évidement que je sais ! Toi-même aussi Hirashi, qu'il n'y a pas que notre famille impliqué…Mais celle Sabaku no, je ne peux pas lancer une accusation sur une simple hypothèse que les documents on été dérangé ! Tu imagine ? Je provoquerais une guerre entre notre deux clan…Déjà que nous avons une mauvaise entende depuis cette histoire…Quel gâchis….

-Je sais mon frère mais fait attention à toi, c'est temps-ci j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Mais tu ne m'a jamais dit la vrais raison de l'assassinat du milliardaire.

-Assis toi un instant…Alors la famille Uchiwa et Uzumaki était très proche, comme avant nous étions avec la famille Sabaku no. Un jour quelqu'un est venu me voire avec la molécule Kuybi, il m'expliquait que les deux familles avait décidé de s'associé pour se débarrassé de nous, évidement tout ceci entraina des complications. Moi, et le chef de la famille adverse ne savions pas si nous pouvons faire confiance à cet individu. Lorsqu'il qui nous expliqua les effets du produit à appuis des documents j'ai pu constaté avec effroi que ce produit avait le pouvoir de nous détruit. Plus tard j'ai appris que la famille Uzumaki avait été tué sous un ordre qui ne venait pas de moi, mais qui avait été exécutés par un membre de notre clan…Je ne jamais su de qui il s'agissait, mais le mal avait été fait. Tu aurais vu leur corps…cela fessait peine à voire. Kushina sa femme avait le crane rasé, on lui avait arraché un œil, tant dis que Minato fut démembré…Jamais je ne tue ainsi, notre famille tue proprement..Pour la famille Uchiwa se fut-

Soudainement quelqu'un frappais à la porte et demanda à voire le bras droit du chef…Des sueurs froide coulaient sur mon dos, Naruto pleurait dans un silence forcé…Hinata était devenu plus pale tout aussi choqué que moi par c'est révélation. Je suis entré dans un terrain dangereux…Très dangereux…Doucement je sentie Hinata bougé légèrement, mais le portable de la brune se mit à vibré…Nous sommes fichus...

-Hm…. Sortons un instant mes frères

Ouf…Heureusement que ces types sont partie….Jamais on n'auraient survécu. Hinata moi et Naruto quitta notre cachette, doucement on se dirigeais vers la sortie, le téléphone Hinata se remit à vibré au moment ou elle décrocha la porte ouvrit brusquement devant nous…. Il nous attendait…

* * *

-SxN-

* * *

Hinata avait le visage décomposé, elle tremblait alors sur place et lâcha un petit murmure.

-Père ?...

-Je pense que nous avons beaucoup chose à nous dire…et aussi tes fameux amis…Uchiwa et Uzumaki….

Naruto le lançait des regarde de haine à son égard, tant dit que le brun réfléchissait à un plan pour échappé…Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, ils étaient piégé comme des rats.

-Venez tous les trois avec moi. On va parlé dans ma chambre.

-Non ! Vous avez tué mes parents ! Vous êtes des meurtriers, des meurtriers !

-Tait-toi Naruto ! Merde tu ne vois pas ou on est à la fin ? Ferme-là juste pour le moment, on en reparle après.

Naruto se calma aussitôt à la voix de Sasuke. Le chef des yakuza posa un instant son regard sur le blond, puis il reprit la route. Hinata tremblait sans cesse. Elle avait arrête de parlé, sa tête était complètement dirigé vers le bas. Ils avaient été attrapée, et maintenant ils ont des compte à rendre…Tout ceci devenais compliqué. A tout moment ils pouvaient se faire tuer, et tout les plans de Sasuke aurait été réduit à néant. Pour Naruto, le choque étant grand, Iruka l'avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient mort noyé lors d'une sortie. Cependant après avoir apprit la vérité, c'était bien plus pire. Ces parents avaient été torturé jusqu'à la fin puis ils ont été assassinée. Le blond serra fortement ces poings jusqu'à un écoulement de sang apparaisse. Lorsque le brun remarqua cela, il lui attrapa sa main et la caressa doucement tout en essayant le consoler.

-Naruto, je sais que c'est dure pour toi aujourd'hui, mais garde ton calme, on parlera calmement à la maison.

-Ils fraudaient déjà qu'on soient encore de ce monde pour rentré à la maison.

Les paroles du blond choqua le brun car il n'avait pas tord de ce coté là. Rien ne garantie leur survie. Quelque chose intriguait le brun. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré encore aucun personnelle de la maison des mafieux, s'était louche. Lorsqu'il suivait Hinata il devait éviter tous les gardes, mais là c'est différents, ils n'y avaient personnes. Les couloirs étaient vides. Pas une ombre les suivaient. Ils arrivaient devant une énorme porte, le père Hinata poussa la grosse porte qui les entrainais dans une autre partie de la maison encore…C'était un pure labyrinthe.

-Entré.

Le ton employé était très sec et dure. Dans la pièce il y avait une table basse installé à la japonaise, avec des coussins à terre pour s'assoir. Ils y avaient exactement un coussin en face et trois autres de l'autre coté. Tous avaient été calculé, leur destin ne tenais qu'à un fil. Tous les protagonistes prient un assoir en attendant le verdit du chef de la famille. Il posait des regards sur chacun d'eux sans montrer le moindre sentiment.

-Vous avez été stupide tous les trois…Hinata, je savais que c'était toi qui avait fouillé les documents…Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose. La seul chose que je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez dans le refuge, c'est une cachette très important pour nous. Le pire, c'est que ma propre fille qui à creusé sa propre tombe et la votre dans la même occasion. Tu as montré as des inconnues extérieur ou on entreposait nos arme, nos trésor, et notre trafique.

Hinata avait toujours les yeux rivé vers le bas, elle n'osait même plus regardé son père. Il continua alors son récit.

-Ce qui me choque le plus ce sont tes compagnons de route….Un Uchiwa, et un Uzumaki…Des ombres du passé…Des choses que j'aurais du m'occupe par moi-même à l'époque….Vous douter bien que tout les deux vous n'aller pas sortie de cette maison aussi facilement.

-Vous aller nous tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents ?dit Naruto avec un ton très dure.

-Je n'ais pas tuer tes parents, mais quelqu'un de notre clan la fait sans mon autorisation. De toute manière il avait prévu de nous éliminé.

-En avez-vous la preuve ? Rien ne prouve que votre informateur avait raison. Ma mère fut forcé à démissionné de son travailler puis après ce fut mon père, pourtant ils ont été tuer ! Rien de tout cela est logique. Insistât Sasuke.

-Pour tes parents, il faudra frapper à la porte de l'autre clan, je l'ai su bien tard qu'ils avaient aussi subi des tortures puis ils se sont fait assassiné ensuite. Il est vrais que je n'avait pas confiance en notre informateur, il est vrais aussi que je ne savait pas d'où il avait découvert Kuybi…Hélas ils sont mort et je ne eux pas ressuscité les morts.

Un silence installa mais aussi le trouble dans chacun des individus.

-Donc, je dois vous éliminer vous trois, même toi ma fille. C'est le code de notre clan, cependant il peut avoir des exceptions. Et vous êtes l'exception, Hinata tu es ma fille qui couche avec le clan ennemie , Naruto fils d'un milliardaire…et toi Sasuke son majordome, embauche grâce à Gaara…Malheureusement. Je sais tout, n'oublie pas. Hinata je n'ai pas beaucoup choix pour toi, sois tu quitte définitivement le clan, sois tu épouse une personne de confiance que j'aurais choisie de mes propre main.

-Je….disais-elle en bégaiement.

-Répond immédiatement !

-Je quitte le clan père….Je l'aime de tout mon cœur…Par pitié ne déclaré pas la guerre par pitié père….Il est mon tous, c'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là.

-Tait-toi, sale effronté ! Sa sera grâce à lui que tu vas mourir aussi. Maintenant Naruto, tu as aussi peut de choix, sois tu signe un contrat, et ton entreprise nous versera de l'argent tous les mois, sois du meurt.

Sans aucune hésitation Naruto répondit « je préfère mourir que te rejoindre les assassins de mes parents »

-Soit ! Meurt avec eux ! Sasuke, tu es le plus problématique…Sois tu me livre toutes les informations concernant le clan de mes ennemie ou soit tu meurs.

-Dans tous les cas je vais mourir car j'ai signé un contra similaire de l'autre coté, désoler mais je vais rejoindre mon chère et tendre maitre, après tout je suis son majordome.

Aucune des réponses ne plus à Hirashi, on pouvait voir une forte veine se dessiner sur son front, c'est poings se serra fortement jusqu'au saignement. En tant que chef de famille et chef des yakuzas il avait un code d'honneur à respecter. Malgré qui n'as pas obtenu ce qui voulait, il se releva, sortie son katana, et pointa sa lame vers le cou du brun qui avait gardé les yeux ouvert pour affronté la mort. Au moment ou il alla frappé, des personnes surgie de pièce en fracassant la porte. C'était Gaara, accompagné mais aussi Iruka avec Itachi. Tout allait se compliqué.


End file.
